Leaves in the Wind
by Esther46
Summary: What is a kunoichi to do if her long years love rejects her? Hinata trains, trains and trains. Thanks to her efforts, now as a jounin she becomes one of the slightly excentric, silverhaired Hokage's bodyguards. Now she can score out "boring weekdays" in her dictionary!... KakaHina (chapter 5 and chapter 6 were added 12/01/2014)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I decided to re-upload all the chapters, because of the typos and mistakes. I'm sure there are still some in them, but I just couldn't leave the ones that I discovered. I will try to be more careful in the future. The only parts I edited are strictly the chapters, the answers to the reviews and such were left the same, because when I posted those were relevant the way they are. I don't think it would be right to alter them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers!<strong> This is my second fanfic, and first I'd like to express my gratitude toward the persons who not just read my first fic, _More than I thought_, but told/showed me how much they liked it by writing a review and/or favouriting it (and even following me ^_^).

**Beth Sanchez**

**Atykka**

**augistina**

**Dotch13**

**mythologyfreakgirl**

Thank you so much! Also, I'm so sorry **Beth,** but _More than I thought _is a one-shot. If I was diversionary because of my wrongly choosen words, I'm very sorry. I can only hope that I will be able to propitiate you with this new story. This will be multy-chapter ^_^.

**About the story**: Yes, said kunoichi is Hinata, the Hokage is Kakashi they will be the main pair I will concentrate on. They are older than they are in the manga, so you may find them a little OOC, even if I try to evade it. The story isn't exactly Canon, but it's more close to it than an AU. That's because this is a romantic comedy, so I found it inappropriate to write something like this after the big war with Madara and Kaguya. So every important part is the same as in the manga, except the war. That traumatic experience would make my story strange, so in this fanfiction that never happened. And sorry about Raidou, but someone had to go.

Sadly English is still not my native language, so there will be some typo and maybe you will find some expressions funny, but I hope you will like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaves in the Wind<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations Hinata! From today onwards, you are my bodyguard! Yoroshku (1)" The (presumably) smiling Hokage reached a scroll to the (obviously) smiling Hinata, which contained the detailes of her new assignement.

_Two years ago_

Hinata was looking at Naruto, not knowing what to say. Actually, she wasn't even sure what to feel. The seventeen years old blond was simply standing before her, showing nothing but his back.

Recently one slight difference was discoverable in Sakura. The pink-haired girl was still loud and gave hard punches to the blond Uzumaki, but the way she looked at the Hokage-aspirant held more light. Hinata noticed it. Everyone noticed it.

Naruto noticed it.

And of course, Hinata noticed this too.

So the young kunoichi had known the time for her rejection was coming. And now she was standing and waiting, her back straight, respiration controlled. She was a Hyuuga, she wasn't going to run away from something she knew was impossible to escape from. She was clinging to her dignity, reminding of a martyr who was waiting for her damning in a show trial.

A big part of her didn't want to hear it, desperately holding to the girlish fantasy she was nurturing for years now. But at the same time a small part of her wanted the boy to finally say it, so she could let it go, take a step toward a little less pink but at least realistic future. So she could have a chance to gain true happiness.

Actually, this small and wise part of Hinata started to get impatient since Naruto was doing nothing but fidgeting for quite some time now. Hinata was about to ask him if everything was okay, but before she could say anything Naruto turned around.

He was crying like a four year old who was bereft of his favourite candy by a big bully.

"Hina … hic … I'msor … hic … sorr … sorry … I'mso … I'm so sorry, Hinata!" Naruto's face was a mess, and he was wailing so much that (except his yell) it was really hard to understand him.

It's wonderful how a person becomes the strong and sure one when the other shows weakness and insecurity. Hinata did not shed a single tear, only showed Naruto a beautiful and gentle smile. It couldn't be helped, the boy was simply endearing. He was crying and hurting because she was important, because she didn't deserve it, and because despite of him not wanting to cause pain it was unavoidable.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Hearing that the blond couldn't hold back and suddenly hugged the girl who had a heart of gold. He again succesfully made the impossible possible: he was crying harder then before. Hinata was stroking his back telling him she wasn't angry, that she knew, that she accepted.

Fate can be quite ironic, making the rejected girl console the boy who rejected her. In this overwhelming moment Hinata couldn't decide if she should cry too or just laugh. So she did both.

In the future, when she thinks back of these moments, she will only laugh with a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest, but right now it was still painful, which justified the small salty drops slowly sliding down on her porcelan cheeks.

_One month before Hinata's new assignment_

"Hinata, are you going to train?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked his 20 years old daughter (2). They just had lunch, and Hinata was about to go to the river and waterfall nearby. In the afternoons she always trained with the help of water. She also used it as an instrument in meditating, calming her soul after the workout.

"I was planning, yes. Or do you need me for something, Otou-sama?"

Hiashi was truly proud of Hinata, and their father-doughter relationship was never better. (Of course, Hiashi didn't hug her, used petnames, gave kisses like 'silly' or 'doting' parenst, but the air between Hinata and her father radiated warmth and calmness). When Hanabi showed potential to be a strong leader with firm hands, the pressure on Hinata was lifted and she got the opportunity to take things on her own pace. _Her gentle nature didn't make her a good leader-material, but at the same time it will make her the perfect advisor and right-hand of Hanabi_. Hiashi thought as he drew out something from his haori.

"It's just I think it's time to give you this scroll."

Hinata has become a jounin a month ago. During the test she had shown everyone how strong she was. She had mastered many powerful techniques, but of course that still wouldn't have been enough. Hinata knew how and when to use them, and even after her success, she was still eager to learn and make further progress. She reached for the scroll curiosity shining in her eyes, the only evidence of her excitement. It wasn't like she wanted feign disinterest, but she certainly couldn't behave like a child before her father.

"What do you mean, Otou-sama?"

"You know that the Hyuuga clan has a summoning contract with the Hedgehogs (3). Of course, only the members who had signed a contract with them are able to summon them. The scroll you are holding in your hand explains the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (4) and allows you a one-time summoning, so you can make a contract too. Study it carefully before you use it."

"Thank you, Otou-sama!" Said Hinata with no-longer-suppressed enthusiasm, picked her tools and was about to fly to the river when her father stopped her to gave her some advice.

"Hinata, before you go …"

* * *

><p>Some hours later Hinata felt confident enough to use the scroll. She had spent her time with training as every other day, after that she'd learned everything the long paper her father gave her could offer. The sun was still up, and the only thing remained was the actual summoning and contract-signing. She followed the instructions of the scroll flawlessly, and with a puff of smoke appeared an old granny-looking hedgehog.<p>

"What is it?" The little old hedgehog's tone hid nothing of her displeasure.

_Did I wake her up?_ The old hedgehog was wearing something that looked like pyjamas, adding to that her grousing that could have been the best assumption. Only it was somewhat contradictory that she weared a pair of shoes that looked dangerously like sneakers. For what Hinata knew, this get-up could be fashionable by hedgehog-standards.

"Good evening! I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi's eldest doughter. My father …"

"I see, I see. You want to sign a contract with us hedgehogs. Just you know, little lass, you may got the approval of your daddy, but that doesn't mean anything. So, tell me why should we make a contract with you?"

After the granny-hedgehogs rude interruption, Hinata had to tell her status, her techniques, she even had to show the more powerful ones. She was tired and the sun was almost touching the horizon, so she wanted to somehow stop the display. She remembered her father's words. _"Hinata, before you go, I'd like to tell you two things. First: take this bottle applewine with you and offer the hedgehog a cup of it"._

"These were the more powerful techniques that were developed by me. I think the Kuchiyose no Jutsu would be a real enrichment next to these. If you think the same and found me acceptable, then we could sign the contract and celebrate it. As it's traditional in the Hyuuga clan, I brought a bottle of our best wines." If someone listened attentively would have noticed how hard Hinata tried to end the one-performer-show, but the old hedgehog's attention was focused too much on the last sentence.

"Oooh, Hinata-san!"

_Hinata-san? Last time I was a 'little lass'._

The old little hedgehog's voice became musical, even her face became less wrinkled, eyes (which were only slits before) more open, her pose less rigid. She was now the personalization of friendliness.

"Why didn't you say it sooner? Hiashi-sama was right, your strenght is truly creditable."

Things sure become fast. Hinata blinked and the huge scroll with names and bloody fingerprints was located before her. _Just where has she kept it?_ She looked at the granny, who looked back at Hinata eagerly. _Does she like applewine that much? She reminds me of Tsunade-sama._ She wrote down her name and sealed the contract with her fingerprints just like her ancestors. When she was done, she looked at it with wonder: her neat writing was next to her fathers.

But she couldn't enjoy the moment, because the old hedgehog looked more and more like an impatient child. Hinata was kind of afraid that she would pounce on her if she didn't give her alcohol in the next second, so she poured and offered the wine.

"_Secondly: hedgehogs hate rabbits. It is said they had a good relationship, but rabbits somehow offended the hedgehogs. It happened centuries ago, so long that actually no one remembers what the rabbits did."_

"I'm … so glad that I could make a contract with you hedgehogs. Um … I'm especially glad that it wasn't with the rabbits." Of course Hinata had nothing against rabbits. No, she thought they were cute. And imagine a hare in the size of a house: with its strong teeth it could bite anything in two and with its limbs it would be really fast, its kick would be fearsome. But then again, hedgehogs were cute too, and a huge hedgehog would be just as scary.

"Ooooh Hinata-sama!"

_Otou-sama, thank you so much_. If the old hedgehog was the epitome of friendliness before, then now she was the embodiment of friendliness and recognition. While it was a little disheartening that the granny's respect was mostly thanks to the alcohol and the comment on rabbits, Hinata was sure she wouldn't have been allowed to sign anything if her display would have been disappointing.

"I, oh, how rude of me! I hadn't even introduced myself! My name is Gorotsuki Ibara (5), I'm one of the elders. Khm … So, I, Gorotsuki Ibara, am truly honoured that I was the one who could make the contract with you, Hyuuga Hinata-sama."

The next hours were spent with friendly and comfortable conversation under the bright stars next to the waterfall.

_A week before the assignment_

"So, Raidou's illness is so severe that he will never recover totally." The Hokage's, Hatake Kakashi's voice was calm but quiet and regretful. All of the three occupants of the Hokage's office were low-spirited.

"His illness is a rebellious one. It's not contagious, but unfortunately it leaves sequelae behind. He doesn't have to retire, but you will have to find someone else to fill his position."

"Thank you, Sakura. You can go now."

Sakura left, the door was shut and the sound of the girl's footsteps had gradually died away. There were some silent moments, the air heavy.

"I'm sorry Genma, but I will have to nominate someone in place of Raidou."

"I know Kakashi, I know."

_On the day of the assignment_

"Kakashi, you still have not found anyone?"

Why was Genma annoying him with this? He wanted to be considerate to Genma and the others, giving them some time. (And anyway, it wasn't an urgent matter, Konoha and the Land of Fire has been in peace for some time now). Raidou was probably touched how hard it was to the Hokage to replace him (when actually Kakashi wasn't even trying), but Genma didn't seem nearly as grateful. Probably thanks to his extended workload.

"I'm looking!" He wasn't, but Genma couldn't see it since he was standing outside and the door of the office was shut. _Maybe I really should start. At least he will stop bugging me. _With a sigh he put down his favourite book and started to look at the profiles of his shinobis.

He promptly took the datas of chuunins aside. They weren't skilled enough and/or they were inexperienced. So he skanned through the files of the jounins.

"No … no … noooo … no … pfft, definitely no …" In a record time he was blinking owlishly at his empty hands while the files were sitting on his right side in an unruly pile.

_Maybe I was a little hasty?_ It wasn't really Kakashi's fault. He had to be sure the chosen person was strong and that they could tolerate each other for long hours. Every single day.

So he dutifully ran through the data again, paying a little more attention this time. And he found the same emptiness in his hands. With a heavy sigh he slumpled into his chair. Was there some kind of rule that the stronger the shinobi was the more aggravating he/she was? _No,_ _I don't think I'm that bad. But again, this doesn't refute anything, I can be simply an exception_.

He was pondering if he should skan the files a third time, when he remembered something. When someones profile needed an update (for example he mastered a new technique), said file laid separated from the others for a while.

He had found the freshly updated files after some fumbling. With reborn hope he started with the process anew. Said hope died a little every time as he disregarded the files one after the other. It seemed all of them were chuunins, which wasn't that surprising, their data needed to be updated much more frequently.

Kakashi almost gave up when he reached the last file, but his heart started to pound stronger when he noticed that this person was a jounin.

_Hyuuga Hinata, 20 years old, became a jounin two month ago. Her file needed to be corrected because she learned_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. She was a little inexperienced to his liking, but the data was still impressive. The girl had many self-developed techniques, so she must have known her own power well, that was a good enough compensation for her verdancy. _Strenght check_.

Personality?

Oh, this was almost too good to be true. The girl was good-natured and had manners. She wasn't loud or demanding, she was clever so she probably didn't have stupid questions. The Hokage didn't know much about her, but what he knew definitely made her appealing. _Personality check_.

And it didn't really hurt that the girl was nice to look at. _Just how could someone look this good on a ID photo?_

Kakashi quickly and happily wrote down the details of the new bodyguard's commission.

"Kotetsu!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kotetsu appeared after some seconds.

"Go and find Hyuuga Hinata. Tell her that the Hokage asks for her."

"Understood."

As Kotetsu left Kakashi yelled to Genma, while he was contentedly flipping and catching the scroll.

"Rejoice Genma! Today I'm going to introduce my new bodyguard!"

_Present_

Kakashi was very satisfied. He found the ideal candidate less than an hour. _And that ID photo wasn't lying either_. He and the other bodyguards were truly lucky, since all of them were male.

And Hinata? Hinata was so happy she wasn't sure her feet were still touching the floor. While she shook hands with the Hokage, she could only think how proud her father will be when he hears this. She hadn't had the remotest conception that in the future many times she would think_ 'If only I hadn't accepted it!'._

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations<strong>

**(1) "Please, treat me well!"** In Japan, when people become coworker (or family) it's appropriate to say "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" or simply "Yoroshiku". With Kakashi's personality I found the informal term more fitting, so I used that.

**(2) **According to Narutopedia, Hinata is a little older than Naruto. I didn't know it, but I have read the same often in fanfics, so I made a little "research" before using this little age-gap. And if my source is correct, Kakashi is somewhere between 33 and 36.

**(3)** There's no such thing in the manga or the anime, that was made up by me. It wasn't easy to decide, since I think there's no animal that did not get an important role in another manga, anime or fanfic already. So I said: "it's true that hedgehog can be found in KHR, but even if I choose something else it would still seem like a rip off. So why not? Hedgehogs are cute, they would be good in battle, and I can use them to my purposes." I hope you are okey with my decision.

**(4) Summoning Technique. **The way Hinata summons without a contract was also made up. I wanted her to be alone with Ibara-sama, so I came up with the idea of a one-time 'presummoning'.

**(5) Gorotsuki **means mishievous person, **Ibara** means thorn-bush. I don't find it creative, but I liked the sound of it, and I found the meaning fitting. You will see in the future what I mean.

It was really hard for me to write this chapter. After uploading _More than I trought _I realised I was a little impatient with that one, I could have made it better if I have worked on it a little more. So I decided not to make the same mistake, but I'd still like you to write me, even if something displeased you (I don't mean 'what happened' in the chapter (sorry, but I'm the author ^_^), but the way I used the words, funny or out-of-place expressions etc). And of course, you can write if you liked it!

Thank you for reading! Until the next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**About the story**: I forgot to tell you that in the first chapters there will be mostly humor, and it won't be really romantic. But I promise you won't have to wait much for it. So I'm a little insecure about this chapter, because it may won't be what you expected. At the same time this is how I imagined my fanfic: I will throw the main characters into impossible situations they will have to solve. I sincerely hope that you will like it.

I'm sure there will be some typo and maybe you will find some expressions funny, sorry about those.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaves in the Wind<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Hinata arrived to the Hokage's tower at 6:54 a.m. This was her third week as a bodyguard, and it was the sixth day since her workload increased drastically. The reason? She wasn't simply a bodyguard, she had become the Hokage's 'temporary' secretary too.

Kakashi kind of inherited Shizune when he was promoted. Shizune was well-versed in leading an office and dieling with lazy Hokages, so she worked with efficiency. If he could Kakashi would have made sure that Shizune remained in her position for a long time, but she was in her seventh month with her first child and so she thought otherwise. The Hokage didn't want to go through the same time- body- and nerve-wracking process he had to when he searched his newest bodyguard, so he simply appointed Hinata. Since he was sure the secretary-hunting would have produced the same result, he didn't feel bad about skipping it.

So Hinata had to come to the office one hour earlier than before, and she could leave later in the evening. She wasn't dissatisfied with the new arrangement: when she was only a bodyguard she felt a little bad because she practically didn't have to do anything beside standing in a corner and being alert. With well-trained senses and instincts this wasn't very hard.

No, you could say it was boring as hell. So Hinata didn't really mind. She did something productive in the long work-hours, and she was still close to the Hokage in case something happened.

"Good morning Hinata-san!"

"Good morning Genma-san! I see you have the morning-shift."

"Yes. Iwashi (1) will switch with me later. He got the afternoons this week."

"Is Kakashi-sama here?" She didn't know why she asked every morning. The Hokage never came before ten.

"He is."

"Eh?" She wasn't expecting that.

"I know. I felt the same when I saw him coming in looking like someone who hasn't slept well. I think he murmured something about a book and having left it here. If not that I would have thought he was a clumsy imposter."

"I … see." Hinata felt better not to make a comment. She looked down on her watch. _6:58._

"I should go inside. Is he alone or does he have someone …"

*Thud*

Hinata reacted in an istant. She hadn't even needed a split second and she was standing in the middle of the office Byakugan activated. But when she saw the source of the noise, she could do nothing but recoil.

A woman was clinging to the Hokage's neck, lying across the table. Her feet's upper part still on said piece of furniture, the lower half dangling in the air in a not so elegant way. One of her shoes had been dropped on the floor while the other somehow remained on. Papers were skattered around them, and the Hokages beloved book lay on the floor like a person who crumbled down after a very hard punch.

If this wasn't comical enough, the terror Hinata never saw before in the eye of the Hokage definitely was. Said eye perked up when it noticed Hinata and practically screamed _"Help me!" _at her.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and relaxed her stance. The small woman hanging from Kakashi's neck was the civilian diplomat from the court of the Fire Daimyo. It had been known she was coming in the morning. She was a very average woman: brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing the simple and inconspicuous clothes diplomats used to. Her age was unidentifiable thanks to the thick make-up. _Oh … no wonder Genma-san did nothing._ Thought the surprised Hyuuga-girl when his coworker's disinterest became apparent.

Genma's lack of action had not escaped Kakashi's notice either. _Later I will give him a very nasty mission_. The despairing Hokage sincerely hoped that Hinata wouldn't become embarrased and leave him to his own devices, blushing and apologizing profusely. His apprehension wasn't baseless, but luckily Hinata noticed that the woman's attention was anything but wanted.

So now Hinata had to solve the herculean task to unbind the 'oh-so-dangerous' diplomat from the Hokage? _Just what did this person find so irresistible on Kakashi-sama? _Hinata knew that Kakashi was considered attractive, but the diplomat must have seen him only on the other side of the table, sitting in his Hokage-robes. The white and rusty-red baggy clothes hid the man's bone-structure and lean muscles completely, the Hokage-hat covered his hair, and thanks to the mask and the hitai-ate one could only see the right eye of Kakashi. Said eye had been most likely glued to the beloved book while the Hokage recieved the woman. Or, if Kakashi actually took the trouble to look in her face, it most likely had showed nothing but utter boredom.

Let's face it, that wasn't the look that makes a woman week in the knees.

Oh wait! His right ear was visible too. Which means the diplomat's strong liking could be thanks to her unique ear-fetish. Hinata very much doubted it though. That leaves the assumption the position 'Hokage' was what had pulled the woman like a magnet.

Okay, she kind of knew the reason what led to this amusing (Kakashi would have argued with this sentiment) scene, but what now? She couldn't rip the woman off, using violence against a civilian was strictly forbidden, and the fact that she was a diplomat only made it more difficult. Saving the Hokage at the price of an internal conflict probably wouldn't earn much gratitude. She had to get the woman to let Kakashi go of her own choice. But what would be more attractive than a man in a high position?

_Uh … an (observably) good-looking man in a high position maybe?_

That's good and all, but where to find someone like that? The only males nearby were Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo. Genma held the most prestige, and he wasn't bad either she supposed. Compared to someone who was hidden behind cotton and linen he was definitely more appealing … and his ears were visible too.

Deciding that she won't come up with anything better and she should hurry she called for him, a little unsure how to proceed futher. If the woman won't take interest in Genma will she have to lie about him? _That would be a problem. I'm really not good at it._

Genma came in and greeted those present. Why did Hinata need him? It's not like he had a bag of salt on him (2). His hands were in his pockets, and the only thing that broke his leisureliness was the amusement shining in his eyes.

_Bastard_. Kakashi wasn't sure why Hinata called for him, but had a very good idea, especially when the small woman released him, slid back and stood. She caught sight of the handsome man and tried hard to take a less awkward pose. It was clear that she was now debating which male deserved her undying adoration more.

While Kakashi was truly thankful for his freedom, he was still very displeased with his male bodyguard.

"Reiko-san." Kakashi addressed the diplomat in a sugary tone. His evil smirk that would make a devil shudder was hidden by his mask. Unlike Hinata, he didn't have problem with telling lies.

"Reika"

"Gome gome. So, Reika-san. Let me introduce you to Shiranui Genma-sama. Genma-sama, this is Sakamoto Reika-san, diplomat from the Fire Daimyo's court."

Genma paled in an instant.

"Did you know Reika-san? Genma-sama is the sole heir of the Shiranui-clan."

_No, no I'm not! There's no such thing as Shiranui-clan!_

"Kakashi, please …" Genma tried to appease the Hokage, but it was in vain. Who knew Kakashi was that vindictive?

"Come on Genma-sama, don't be shy! Someone who was ranked in The Kunoichi as one of the _'single shinobi I want to date the most'_ doesn't have a reason to be so humble. Hinata, what was Genma-sama's rank again?"

"Um …" Hinata didn't use to read the magazine named The Kunoichi. Before she could decide if she should tell the true or come up with a believable place, Kakashi went on.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten! Genma-sama was on the top while I was placed somewhere in the bottom of the list." This was actually true. Genma was really right on the top, since the numeration went from ten to one and he was the tenth. Kakashi reached a little more flattering place thus landed on the lower half of the page. Where did the Hokage come across such information is a mystery.

"Ano … shouldn't he call you Hokage-sama?" Asked Reika-san, who seemed more and more interested in the brown-haired male.

"No no Reika-san, Genma-sama has a high enough status to be informal with me. Actually, I'm the one who seems to be unable to leave the honorific because I'm so used to it."

_I shouldn't have said anything_. Genma knew now with only two careless words he successfully assisted to his doom.

At this point Reika-san decided which male was worthy of her. With a speed that could put even a trained shinobi to shame she latched herself on to Genma's left arm.

"Genma-samaaa, why don't you show me around in Konoha? That would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better, don't you think?" Purred the woman batting busily her unnaturally long eyelashes.

"Yes, Genma-sama. You shouldn't refuse a Lady." Oh how the Hokage enjoyed this. Kakashi's honeyed words irked Genma to no end, but he knew this was more of a threat than a friendly suggestion and there's nothing to do but obey.

The enthusiastic diplomat left with the not so enthusiastic 'clan-heir'. Hinata sighed and looked at her watch. It showed 7:02. _Only four minutes?! _Suddenly she felt so tired. _Maybe I shouldn't have assumed this position. I do two persons' job for one's wage anyway. _She started to pick up and arrange the scattered papers. Kakashi helped her, but of course, the first thing he saved was his precious book.

"That was mean." Said the Hokage abruptly, his tone somewhere between joking and serious.

Hinata didn't know what Kakashi meant, so she could neither agree nor disagree. If he referred how he achieved that Reika-san was now hunting poor Genma with her love then Hinata could have agreed wholeheartedly. Obviously, she found that unlikely.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sama?"

"Why haven't you done anything?"

_Of course that was what he meant._

"Um … Reika-san seemed the type of woman who wouldn't take it kindly if another woman approched her while she was with her victi … the man she fancies."

"You just wanted to say 'victim'." That was more of a statement out of amusement than a question.

"She probably wouldn't have yielded to my reasoning and I couldn't use force … So I figured it would be best if another man" _Preferably with looks and influence_ "deals with her."

_And she just ignored me_. Kakashi's mood became sour thanks to the fact that neither of his bodyguards was very zealous to help him, but he had to admit that Hinata only tried to find the best method. If she would have reacted without thinking that could have led to serious consequences. _It's good that I hadn't punished her too, it would have been unfair. But it's a shame, I could have come up with something *_khm_* … maybe next time_. They were gathering the papers for some silent minutes when Hinata spoke up.

"Now that I think about it, I could have told Reika-san that Kakashi-sama has a catching disease. Like a skin-disease, since she couldn't verify that." _And then maybe Genma-san would have got a … less severe punishment._

"No no Hinata! You did well." _That would have made me look worse than I already did. And I might have passed up the best punishment possible for Genma_.

"That's good then." Hinata smiled, feeling reassured.

"But I wonder. Just why did Reika-san come to Konoha?" Hinata asked.

"Her visit is a simple way to maintain the diplomatic relationship between Konoha and the Fire Daimyo. One or two times per year the Daimyo sends a diplomat from his court to every place he does or wants to have a good relationship with. Since there's peace, for the diplomat this visit is more like a school-trip." _And an opportunity to find a husband I suppose._

"Fortunately that means Reika-san won't come back here for a long time." Now Kakashi was the one who smiled reassured. They continued to clean up and then went on their work.

_At 13:57 in the Hokage's office_

*knock knock*

"Yes, what is it?" The Hokage asked from behind Jiraya's masterpiece.

"Yo! I came to switch with Genma, but I can't find him. Have you sent him on a mission, Hokage-sama?" It was Iwashi peeking in.

"Hello Iwashi! No, Genma … how should I say … had a business that couldn't be delayed. I'm not sure if he will come back today."

"I see. Then I will be outside."

"Thanks!"

The moment Iwashi left the door was flung open suddenly by a scowling Uchiha Sasuke. Without saying anything he marched to Hinata and handed her a bouquet. Hinata thanked him smiling gently. The Uchiha nodded his head, turned around and left without a word. This was the fourth bunch of flowers Sasuke brought, but the man's reasons were anything but romantic. No, this was a mission. Kakashi said this is for the Uchiha's interest: it will help him in socialization since he will look more approachable, and this way he could practise how to build association too. At the same time the flowers Sasuke got every fourth day will help to make the office look friendlier. Of course this was nothing more than good-sounding fudge. The real motive was much more simple and much less noble. The Hokage liked to torment Sasuke with D-rank missions that the ex-Avenger 'coincidentally' found the most annoying possible. Kakashi was really good at meting out tailor-made justice.

Hinata looked down at the flowers in her hands and had to admit she had never seen an uglier bouquet in her whole life. But that was still better than the third bouquet, which was a very nice-looking one, it's just it was so stenchy that they had to throw out and incinerate it. So for those four days they kept the second bunch of flowers which were dry weeds even when they got them 'freshly'. They weren't very aesthetic, but at least they still looked the same on the eigth day as they did on the first (without any water). The first bouquet was beautiful and had a wonderful scent but Hinata knew after a glance whom Sasuke brought it from. It was composed of flowers that people traditionally got for their deceased loved ones when they visited their grave. Even people who did not speak the language of flowers could have understood the meaning.

"I think I should talk to Ino-san." _She probably felt bad when Sasuke-san went to their shop. _True is, Ino felt really angry when Sasuke went to her to buy flowers. She found it especially maddening that despite of her attempts that 'tramp just couldn't back off'.

"Hmm? Why do you say that, Hinata?"

"I think she still likes Sasuke-san. If she knew it's Sasuke-san's mission to buy the flowers for us, and not his … um … attempt to show a girl his affection… maybe we could get a normal bouquet."

"You are right. But aren't you wondering what kind of flowers we will get next time?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Well … there are the kinds which cause hives … then there are flowers that attract asian giant hornets … " Hinata decided she definitely have to talk to Ino.

_Hyuuga household, late in the evening_

Hinata sat down on her bed. Today was such a heavy day. She was so tired that she skipped her evening training. _I will wake up one hour earlier and train more than I usually do in the morning_. Now alone in her room the happenings of the day could finally sink in. She met Ino after work. _She laughed so hard after I told her everything._ But Hinata saw how relieved she had become. And Ino promised the next time she will make a gorgeous bouquet. Then Hinata remembered what happened early in the morning. _Poor Genma-san. He wasn't innocent, but that was mean_. Despite feeling sorry for her coworker who really hadn't come back, she still laughed a little. She would have never thought that Kakashi was such a cunning man. It will do good not to displease him. Then the image the Hokage made with Reika-san hanging from his neck came back to her, and she was unable to hold back. She burst into laughter, and when she recalled the utter terror and despair in Kakashi's right eye, she almost fell to the ground. It even brought tears to her eyes. She admitted that Kakashi-sama can be devilishly cunning, but the living legend Copy-nin afraid of a small civilian woman?

"Hahahaha … Actually … he was … kind of cute … hahaha!" Hinata will never forget that sight. _Maybe it was worth-wile to accept this assignement_.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations<strong>

(1) Tatami Iwashi, he was the third bodyguard of Tsunade. I'm quite embarrased since I didn't know. So there are 3 bodyguards: Hinata, Genma and Iwashi. You can find a little more info on Narutopedia: wiki/Hokage_Guard_Platoon

(2) This joke was maybe harder to catch, so I explain. Genma actually calls the diplomat a leech. If a leech sticks to you, you can choose from two methods to make it let you go. The humane one is if you scatter it with salt, since this won't kill the leech but it will still detach itself. The drastic one is using fire, but the leech most likely won't survive that. So you can understand why this second method wasn't an option in the diplomat's case, even in theory or as a joke.

* * *

><p>Dear <strong>Silent Knight<strong>! Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad that you liked my plot and idea, and I'm especially grateful for your help. I had the urge to use bold characters (like **sole heir**, -**sama **and **single **^_^) but you are right, it's not really necessary, and I tried to take your other advices as well. I hope you liked the second chapter. If you think it lacked romance you are right, but I promise it will come. I hope you will remain and read this story in the future too.

And of course I'd like to thank the following persons:

**catscats1223**

**golin**

**Yungsun**

Thank you for your support!

So that was it. Did you like it? Were the characters OOC? This was supposed to be two chapters originally, but I thought that way both would be too short.

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaves in the Wind<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It was 9:14 a.m. but it was already close to 34 Celsius (93.2 Fahrenheit). There were no clouds and the sun radiated light and heat mercilessly. This was a beautiful Sunday at the end of August when no human were on the streets. Even the most evil bad guys found the heat too much to come up with a plan of world domination thanks to their melted brains. The only sound that broke the peace of this swelter was the choir of the cicadas.

"Ugh!"

Kakashi looked up the fuming Hinata. They were the only occupants of the Hokage's office. If Iwashi wasn't standing outside the door, they would have been the only two in the whole tower. Both Hinata and Kakashi were sitting in their own chair in the furthest corners from the windows and the sunlight. Being a Hokage or the Hokage's assistant was one of two extremes: you either coudn't see the end of the work or you had simply nothing to do. Today was the latter, so the two persons in the mini-Hell called office were reading to kill time.

Well, the Hokage was reading and enjoying the show the poor girl was unintentionally performing. At first Hinata was only sighing and squirming in her chair making obvious just how boring her novel was (1). Then came her moaning and running her hand through her hair in frustration. After two hours and half the book she arrived to the present phase of growling and glaring in anger. Kakashi found the faces and gestures of his lovely 2in1 assistant and bodyguard very interesting and very-very entertaining. It made the heat much more tolerable.

_She is looking at that book as if it was an outrage against humanity_.

In reality Hinata's opinion of the novel wasn't far from Kakashi's assumption. _This is not a book … this is a tool of torture! _Hinata felt nothing but misery in these two hours. The protagonists had nothing appealing in them, their only distinct feature was that they acted frustatingly stupid. (And this opinion came from someone who never once thought Naruto was an idiot.) Despite their shallow personalities and airheadedness the main characters not only (mysteriusly) fell in love, but they were absolutely sure that fate made them for each other. _Why?! When?! How?! Ugh, I understand the author wanted to write a romantic story, but at least she could have given the readers a reason_. After that the lovers conveniently ignored every other character or situtation – all of them trying their hardest to separate them - that said fate threw at them showing just how much she disagreed.

Hinata was gripping the book reminding herself about the twentieth time that the novel was borrowed and not hers so it woudn't do any good to throw it on the floor and trample on it. Damaging the book would mean she will have to buy a new one. There were three reasons why this would be unacceptable. One: a book is made from paper, meaning she would assist in cutting down a tree. Two: it would mean more money for the author and the publisher company. Three: her purchase would make this novel a bigger success, which could egg the author to write another nightmare like this, printed on paper, meaning the death of more trees.

No, she definitely won't buy a new one.

"If it's that bad, why are you reading it?"

"Eh?" Hinata focused her anger at the novel so intensely that the Hokage's question surprised her. She needed some seconds to realise what he just asked. "Oh … *sigh* while I was walking toward here I met with Sakura-san and Ino-san (2). They gave me this book." _More like forced it on me_. "They were really excited about it. *sigh* According to them, this is the newest best-seller everyone is talking about." Hinata murmured the last sentence clearly unimpressed.

"Hmm … and what do you think?"

"I think … I might recommend it to Ibiki-san."

"Ibiki? Now why would you do that?"

"Because you just have to rope someone to a chair, sit next to him and read this out. After some chapters they will definitely confess."

"Is it really that bad?" Now Kakashi kind of wanted to read the novel. _If it could be truly handy in interrogations that would be quite amusing_. He could even take part in some as an interrogator.

Hinata sighed again and directed her gaze back to the printed letters.

"You still continue?"

"If I don't read through it till the end, I won't know what to say to Sakura-san and Ino-san when I give it back."

"You just have to lie something."

_That's the exact problem._

"No, it would be impolite not to read it, especially since they were so enthusiastic." But even if she said that the book just wasn't any more appealing. _I am to start the second half already, and it's not like I have to finish it today. I could simply read something else in the remaining time._ Hinata peeked from under her eyelashes and looked at the book Kakashi was currently enjoying. Enjoying! For a fleeting moment she felt envious and tempted to offer an exchange. She didn't have to be afraid of someone coming in and catching her reading Jiraiya's infamous work, since the cover of the Hokage's novel was saying Tao Te Ching from Lao-tze.

You could say Kakashi couldn't have been accused of sexism or any other kind of discrimination, because he ignored everyone equally when one of his beloved books was within reading distance. But sadly he couldn't have been accused of politeness either. This hadn't been a problem when he was a simple jounin, but after he had become Hokage, lots of clients and diplomats complained. Shizune could somehow appease the angry guests when they saw her vehemently scolding Kakashi, but to stand up in that agressive manner against her boss was just impossible for Hinata. So the general dissatisfaction had given life to some scandals that had reached the former Hokage, Senju Tsunade. She, in her fury, had set Kakashi's precious books on fire. The current Hokage had been devastated and sulked whispering _"hypocriticism" _to himself. The big-hearted Hinata too had thought reading Jiraiya's novel hadn't been really worse than being drunk, so she had come up with a compromise. Kakashi would be allowed to read his favourite reading-material, if he used another cover and he came to the office 7:00 a.m. sharp. Hinata was kind, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to recognise and grab an opportunity.

Thanks to that, now anthems and odes were spread up and down the Land of Fire, all of them glorifying the Hokage of Konoha, who was polishing his mind and soul reading Confucius, Aristotle etc., even when he had a guest. But now the great Hokage had the ability to listen to two things at the same time, even when this should be impossible for a male.

So Hinata had nothing to fear, the worst could happen was that a new one will be added to the tales, one about the Hokage's assistant who polished her mind and soul with studying the teachings of Lao-tze. And never mind the questonable content of the book Kakashi was truly reading, she could simply skip the parts that would be too embarassing to read in her boss's company (3). And anyway, the ones who warned her about the contents and the quality of the Icha Icha-series were Sakura and Ino. However from this day forth Hinata will never again believe anything they said about novels. Even if they were right, it was still beyond possibility to fall short of the book she was currently holding.

"Well, If you would like to do something else, I have a mission somewhere …" He was fumbling with some scrolls. "… Ah! Here it is. The request came in three days ago. It's an urgent task."

_Then why do you give it out only now?_ Hinata sometimes just coudn't understand Kakashi. But on the other hand she was a little grateful for the opportunity to leave that torment called best-seller behind. She reached out for the scroll and opened it. _I have to catch and retrieve a cat? _With the help of her Byakugan this should be a quick and easy work. The description of the lost or runaway animal was very detailed, the person who made the request even drew a cat on the paper. _The client must really love the cat…_ _But a photo would have been better probably._ The drawn cat had asimmetric ears, since the left one was a little lower that it should have been and it was smaller than the right one. The tail was bent strangely and his right eye had a scar, almost like the Hokage's left one. It looked more like a pirate-cat from a manga. _It's okay, even if the drawing-skills of the cat's master aren't really good, the description will be enough. Eh? _Hinata was lookingat the mission's ranking now.

"Ano … Kakashi-sama, I think there's a mistake."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"It says it's B-ranked. Wasn't it supposed to be a D?"

"No no, there's no mistake. It's B-ranked because the person who requested it is supposed to be an important person, a rich merchant who has ties with nobles apparently. He payed quite the sum to us, he even gave an extra so it would be labeled as urgent."

_Really, why do you give it out only now?!_

"Maa, try to look at it as a gift to make your statistic better. And the fee is high too. There's nothing wrong with thinking like that." Kakashi's tone was warm and reassuring, implying that he was smiling kindly.

"If you say so …" Hinata was a little unsure, but she couldn't find anything wrong in the Hokage's logic. So she rolled up the scroll after she studied the description a second time.

"Then I'm going."

"Okay. Good luck!"

_The Hokage's office, 20:11_

Hinata opened the office's door which squeked loudly under the slow motion. She looked as if she had climbed up and down one or two mountains, had crossed a river, then had taken a leisure walk in the desert before she hiked in the mountains again. In one word she was a mess. The lower half of her formerly perfect hair was slightly damp and muddy, while branches and leaves were sticking out from the more-or-less dry upper half. Her clothes were haggard, wet, dirty and full of thorns and spear-thistles. Her small hands were full of scrathes and the pale porcelan skin of her face was covered with smeared mud. Her brathing was slowly losing the labored rithm but it still wasn't calm totally. Kakashi thought she was utterly adorable.

Hinata was tired. She successfully fulfilled the mission, but she just couldn't feel any satisfaction from it. Actually, she felt cheated. _The ranking was really a mistake. It should have been A! The number of the situations when my life was threatened today certainly warrants it._ So she found her statistic not improved but quite the opposite: she felt it didn't mirror her real efforts. How unfair.

"Ah Hinata! Have you caught the lost cat?"

_Cat? Cat?! This is not a cat, this is a devil disguised as a cat! And I sincerely doubt that he was lost!_ But she didn't say it out loud, only a weak 'yes'.

_The same day, 9:43 a.m._

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan while she was wiping the sweat from her forehead. It was incredibly hot, but at least the air was dry, not humid. She couldn't find Onjou-kun (4) (that was the cat's name, who was apparently male) in the center of the town. Right now Hinata was in the western outskirts. She took out her water-bottle and drank a little from the still cool liquid. At that exact moment a big cat crossed the street before her in a leisure pace.

To Hinata's surprise, its left ear was slightly lower than it would be considered normal and also it was smaller than the right one. There was a scar on his face, and his tale looked like it had broken before and had healed the wrong way after.

_The drawing was accurate?! _Now that she saw the cat 'in person', she thought that its master was actually quite skilled.

"Onjou-kun, come here." She called him softly, afraid she would scare him otherwise. But before she could blink two, the cat was nowhere. The disappearance happened so abruptly that Hinata wasn't sure she hadn't just hallucinated the whole thing. Maybe the heat made her mind trick her? She shook her head and activated her Byakugan. To her joy she found the cat.

Onjou-kun was sitting on a gate seemingly contented. The gate was part of a long fence that railed off about ten horses. It would have made a cute picture if Onjou-kun would have looked like a normal cat and not a veteran soldier.

Hinata approached her target carefully. She wasn't imagining it, the small animal was really there, but the 37 Celsius (98.6 F) made her brain and body work sensibly slower.

She was about eight meters away from the fence when Onjou-kun spotted her. Now she was sure that she was seeing things, because she saw an ominous glint flare up in his eyes.

Onjou-kun stood up and to Hinata's horror, jumped on the latch. It seems the cat wasn't that small and light, because that was not only enought to open the fastener, but the gate angled almost 90 degrees. The horses, sensing freedom, escaped trought the opening in full speed. Hinata had to sidestep one or she would have been hit.

"No way!" Hinata whined. Maybe that glint wasn't her imagination after all.

* * *

><p>It needed about one hour, but Hinata caught all the horses with the help of their owner. The big herbivores were quite friendly, only the last one was challengingly stubborn. Said mare clung to freedom until her owner bribed her with apples.<p>

Now Hinata could go on with her original task. She used her eyes again and successfully spotted Onjou-kun inside a house. But this place was not ordinary. It was encircled with barbed wire fence, and behind that a four meters wide zone full with explosive traps that activated when someone stepped on them on the ground. After that stood another fence. If the board hanging on it wasn't lying then it was charged with electricity. The seemingly normal garden was also full of hidden traps. The place even had a moat (5)!

_Aah, this must be Sasuke-san's home. Just how did Onjou-kun get in? _This was a delicate situtation. Should she wait until the cat decided to leave the Uchiha's house, or should she go in? Even a blind man could see that Sasuke didn't like uninvited company (meaning: fangirls), but did this apply to cats too?

Hinata started to get frustrated. She was sweating, she was thirsty and a little hungry. The heat didn't help with making good decisions either, because she chose to go after Onjou-kun. It was fortunate that she was a Hyuuga, because she could have died fourteen times till she reached the window without her Kekkei Genkai. And the inside of the house wasn't totally safe either. It was a real surprise that Sasuke left the window open.

* * *

><p>"He … haah … haah … He escaped." Hinata was breathing hard. After she got in through the window she gave up on the gentle approach and tried to catch the cat with velocity. But Onjou-kun had a sixth sense and a supercat-speed. Hinata couldn't sneak on him, and since she let pass on that opportunity the whole play of tag became futile. She had chased the cat more than an hour but he had fled.<p>

She was standing in the middle of the living room trying to normalise her respiration. She looked around and all the blood left her face.

It looked as if a tornado had came with the intention to buy the house so it investigated every room and corner thoroughly.

* * *

><p>"Dear Uchiha Sasuke,<p>

I'd like to express my sincerest apology about the state of your home. I was chasing an escapee, who, I can assure you, wasn't an average offender. He somehow got through the defence of your home and got inside the house. Out of duty I followed him with the intention to catch him, so the current state of your house is partially my fault. I'm willing to pay for the expenses of the repairment and I'd like to offer my personal help."

Hinata read through the note and proceeded to sign it. She was secretly satisfied with the way she used the words. She hadn't wanted to lie, but the blunt truth probably wouldn't have saved her life. _Actually, I'm not sure that this note will either_. But the guilt didn't let her leave the place without an apology. So she sighed and wrote down her name with perfectly elegant letters.

_Later in the afternoon, Sasuke's place_

Hinata was fortunate, since Sasuke appreciated her bravery and 'heart of oak' nature. His belongings hadn't held any personal meaning to him, so they won't be really hard to replace. And he was downright grateful that neither the escapee nor Hinata activated any of the traps. It would have been a pain to reestablish any of them, not to mention that a hole in his house's defence would have been expoited by his stalkers immediately. He shivered at the thought.

So out of benevolence Sasuke decided to charge the Hyuuga only thrice the cost of the reparation.

_Back to 12:16 p.m._

Hinata left Sasuke's house through the same window she used as an entrance before, but she left the ground in the direction of the backside, since she saw Onjou-kun bolt that way.

She wasn't prepared for the uncoming assault.

As she took a step, fully leaving the Uchiha-property, a horde of angry girls attacked Hinata, screaming obscenities and claiming Uchiha Sasuke as their private property.

The poor cat-hunter became the hunted one. Now Hinata could understand Sasuke much-much better. When she saw his home's defense she thought Sasuke was overdoing it, but now she had to reevaulate.

_Fangirls are scary!_

* * *

><p>It wasn't really hard to get rid of her pursuers, but it definitely did not lift Hinata's mood. She was sitting on a treebranch, from where she could see the girls heading toward Sasuke's house. <em>These girls are lurking there even in this heat. How … devoted<em>. Even Hinata thought this wasn't the best word to describe them, but she didn't want to think badly. She drank her water slowly. Sadly she lost track of Onjou-kun, but she was determined to catch him. It was her pride at stake.

After a little rest and being certain that she won't be attacked by harpies, Hinata set out and activated her Byakugan again. But this time she couldn't find her target despite her careful observation. It seemed the cat wasn't inside of Konoha.

_Don't tell me that he is outside, somewhere in the forest._ Hinata sighed for the hundredth time. Unfortunely there wasn't any other option. She might doubted once or twice, but her eyes had never once betrayed her. So if she couldn't see Onjou-kun in Konoha, that meant he was not there.

At that point it would have been easier to list what wasn't her problem than what was. She was very hot, tired, thirsty and hungry. _Why did I accept this? Oh yes … that book_. Now she almost started to miss that awful novel she was forced to read.

_No! I accepted this mission, and I will definitely put it through! _With newfound energy she started to think calmly. It's true that the forest around Konoha was much bigger than the ground-space of the village, but that actually restricted the potential area the cat was in. There was no way Onjou-kun crossed Konoha while Hinata was chased, so the forest in the east was refragable. _I go to the forest in the west and start to search from there_.

That was the best decision apparently, because she spotted the cat in no time. She deactivated her Blood Limit. She used it for many hours, and switching between the two states continuously wasn't much less energy-consuming than holding it active.

Now this wasn't that great of a decision apparently, because she almost hadn't noticed the object falling from the tree Onjou-kun just leaped from. Thanks to her good reflexes she could sidestep in the last second, but something still splattered on her clothes when it landed. If the sticky and yellow substance wasn't enought to tell what just fell, the loud and wild buzz sure was.

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata was so frightened the choice to use her defensive technique totally escaped her. She started to run, but the cloud of the frenzied wild bees was tenaciously following her. When she reached a lake she jumped in and stayed underwater till her loungs burned.

* * *

><p>Hinata was dragging herself, still in the forest. Water was dripping from her clothes and hair, while dirt, leaves and small branches clung to her here and there. To her dismay, Onjou-kun was in the middle of a field of thornbushes.<p>

She had enough. She made two clones and sent one of them ahead, so the cat was between them. When her clone hid between the bushes and set up a scroll specially made to trap and seal living things, Hinata jumped out and started to chase the cat.

Unlike every single case before, Onjou-kun decided not to run away from Hinata, but toward her.

But the young Hyuuga never again will underestimate an opponent, not even an animal.

Onjou-kun was able to dodge the real Hinata, but he fell right into the trap the second clone had sat up. Hinata hadn't made her for the purpose to help in driving the cat, she was left behind so that she could lay down a second scroll.

"Thank you." Hinata told her clones tiredly. They smiled and popped.

"I almost can't believe that I made it." She murmured and looked up. It was quite late_. Quick and easy work, really … _*sigh*.At that moment the distance between her and Hokage-tower seemed to be just beyond measure_._

_The Hokage's office, 20:12_

"So, where is the cat?"

Hinata took out the scroll and put it on the table. Her motion was slow and sluggish, as if the scroll would have been a heavy object. She didn't let it go, even if it was already resting on the furniture.

"I captured it and locked it in the scroll. I suggest not letting it out, unless his master is here and all the escape-routes are blocked."

The Hokage lifted his eyebrows showing his surprise. He wanted to ask just what happened, but looking at his beat-up bodyguard he thought otherwise.

"I understand. Otsukare (6)."

Hinata couldn't stop the tired smile that appeared on her face.

"Actually, you couldn't have come in a better time. I think it wasn't even 10 minutes ago that Takahashi-san was here."

That goaded Hinata's curiosity. Takahashi-san had the best bakery in Konoha, she too visited it frequently.

"He said he just perfected a new recipe and he thought he would bring a sample to the Hokage. What was it … cinnamon buns? It was very kind of him, but I don't like sweets, so I thought I could give it to you. It's so fresh it's still a little warm."

Hinata wanted to cry in happiness. Maybe fate appreciated her afterall!

She took one bun out and bit.

*Ba-dump* She swallowed the first small bite and looked up shyly. Her eyes were shining and even the mud couldn't hide the beautiful blush that adorned her cheeks. She just showed Kakashi one of her sweetest smile.

Hinata decided not to tell Kakashi that she knew this was the good old recipe.

Kakashi decided not to tell Hinata that seeing that smile his heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations<strong>

(1) Before you think you found out which best-seller was the base of this I tell you it wasn't an actual novel but a fanfiction. According to the number of reviews etc. it must have been popular, but I just couldn't like it. The male character was a real jerk, while the female did nothing but pitied herself. (Okay, she was somewhat justified since the author blessed her with unfortune after unfortune.) I was waiting for some character-development, but before it could happen I read this: the male protagonist was walking on the street when he realised thart he fell in love with the girl. I reacted the exact way Hinata did: Why?! When?! How?! I decided to stop reading it.

(2) I realised I made a mistake in the previous chapter, where Hinata forgot the suffix when she told Kakashi that she should talk to Ino**-san**. At first I couldn't decide if I should use 'san' or 'chan', but then I thought that in this fic the war never happened, so it's not wrong to assume the girls interacted less and had fewer joined missions, so even if they use 'chan' in canon, it would be okay if I make the always polite Hinata say _"Sakura-san and Ino-san_".

(3) Well, some of the fanfic-writers described the Icha Icha-books as hardcore porn, or nothing more than a collection of explicit sex-scenes. I don't know much about the contents of Icha Icha, but I think this is (actually a drastic) exaggeration. If you remember when Naruto and Jiraiya came back to Konoha after 3 years, Naruto tricked Kakashi making his teacher believe that he knew the ending, since he had read the book. It doesn't really matter if he did or not, my main reasoning is that neither Kakashi nor Jiraiya found it strange even for a second that a 15-16 years old boy read that book. So I think Icha Icha is more like a romantic and erotic novel that's secretly more popular among women. Of course that's only my opinion.

(4) Onjou means goodwill, benevolence. I decided to be ironic this time.

(5) Originally I wrote 'water-fence' instead of 'moat', because I couldn't find anywhere the right word. But thanks to my dear reviewer, **Zabuzabu132**, I was able to correct it. Thank you, **Zabuzabu132**!

(6) Otsukare means 'good job'.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank all my reviewers!<p>

Dear **alee26606**! I'm glad you like it! Maybe you are right, but when I made Hinata older than the others, I followed the other fanfic-authors and Narutopedia. The latter says Hinata is 16 years old when Naruto is 15-16. Well, even if I made a mistake, it stays now that way ^_^.

Dear **quiltedcat**! You are right, and I decided to do the same with the oncoming chapters. And thank you for your understanding!

Dear **catscats1223**! No, not 'cute', but 'kind of cute'. Or maybe in english you don't feel the slight difference I wanted to convey? Anyway, a small part of Hinata found him cute, the much bigger one thought he was hilarious. Why, you disagree?

Dear **Silent Knight**! But of course, all your advices helped me to improve! I would be seriously stupid if I wouldn't took them ^_^. I'm really grateful to you, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Dear **Iliana**! No no, Reika-san wasn't a fangirl, she was a leech! (This leech-joke was surprisingly popular.) Joking aside, if you think about the reason why she had jumped on poor Kakashi, saying she was hunting a rich and/or high-ranking husband is better. It was Kakashi's unfortune that he was the Hokage at that moment ^_^.

Dear **golin**! I'm glad you liked it! I might can't say I updated fast, but I coudn't really help it, english is not my native, and I had to come up with the detailes of the chapter. They say humor is the most difficult genre … I think for me angst or mystery would be worse, but saying humor is difficult is definitely not a lie.

Dear **TheChibiRiceBall**! Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it that much! I was touched by your kind words! I sincerely hope that you enjoyed the third chapter just the same! ^_^

Dear **Heliata**! Thank you, I like the playful Kakashi too, so I'm going to describe him this way int he future too, okay? And I have to say you really have good timing!

And of course I'd like to thank the following persons:

Enthrll

MsChifSantos

evil-x-love

DaGreyHero

Hinatalicious

strawberry Lover 999

Thank you!

And thanks for reading! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I have to tell you that there's some reference to 'NarutoSD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden' episode 35 in this chapter. If you haven't seen it or it was some time ago, maybe you should watch it before you read this. It's enough if you see only the first half of the episode, which is only 10 minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaves in the Wind<strong>

**Chapter 4**

It was a hectic morning. The paperwork Hinata and Kakashi had was tremendous, anyone who got a glimpse of the mountain made of files and scrolls would have thanked god for the easy life he/she graced them with. The thoughts of the Hokage and his lovely 2in1 assistant and bodyguard contained much less gratefulness to the deities.

"That pile seemes to be growing despite our work. Just how come?" Sighed Kakashi mostly to himself. He felt like a child sitting on his most hated lesson in school, who really wanted to go home, but at the same time tried to listen out of decency.

"Hokage-sama …" Hinata said with unsuccessfully concealed frustration.

_Oh, she is angry with me. That's the only time she calls me Hokage-sama_. Instead of feeling bad for making Hinata (almost) run out of patience, Kakashi was smiling and enjoying the young Hyuuga's irritation. He didn't found his female bodyguard threatening at all. No, he found her rather cute. Like all of her other sides he knew.

"If you hadn't told me only this morning that we are organising the sport tournament in a week, then we wouldn't have to do all this work till midday." This kind of display of her frustration was rare from Hinata, but she couldn't (and didn't exactly want to) help it, she really was in a bad mood. The Hokage told her about two hours ago that they will continue the tradition the former Hokage started, and he dared to say it as if he would have just complimented the weather. After hearing that, Hinata needed a moment to come out of her bewilderment, but then she started the work with zeal fueled by her anger.

They already had a lot of paperwork without this too. A high-ranked diplomat requested a dozen of shinobies to secure his wedding that was in two days. On the other hand a bigger civilian village had asked Konoha's help because of a flood three weeks ago. They had needed shinobis for the construction and to ensure public safety. So the Leaf apparently lacked man-power too. And they still had to deal with the mission-requests that came from the farmers who were preparing for the upcoming harvest.

When Hinata asked if Kakashi was sure they had to do this tournament in a week, he crushed all her hopes. The men currently on mission would be back in a few days, and there were still a couple of weeks till harvest. Hinata was fain to do it, but she had to admit the Hokage was right. And that infuriating man already announced the date of the event, so her question apparently wasn't even relevant anymore.

The problem with this was that the people whom they had to request for the preparations wouldn't accept the work if they were informed too late, since the tournament was quite a big deal. As a norm they asked for a week at least, or, if they had less time, higher fee. The latter was impossible thanks to the humble budget the event had. So Hinata and Kakashi worked like mad-men and bustled as if they had drunk five coffees, just they could send out all the requests in time.

After another hour they successfully reached the point where only one scroll remained waiting to be delivered to the Yamanaka-shop. It was a miracle they were able to do it before lunch-time.

"Kakashi-sama, this is the last you have to sign now, the others aren't nearly that urgent." Hinata's tone was much gentler now that they were almost finished with the part of the work that couldn't have been delayed.

"Thank you, Hinata." He signed it and sealed it with the Hokage's stamp. "Now it can be sent."

That was a little problematic. All the people who had time to do the delivering were still out, namely Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu. They did this in the last three hours: at the moment when they arrived to the Hokage's office a scroll was pressed into their hands so they could set off again. Right now the only one who could have gone was Hinata. She looked at the pile that still sported an intimidating size, and sighed. She might have been angry with Kakashi but she simply didn't have the heart to leave him behind with that much work. And she couldn't ignore the danger that he will read 'Socrates' instead of working since no one will be watching. The distance between the flower-shop and the tower wasn't too much, but who knows when Hinata would be able to detach herself from Ino.

She activated her Byakugan to check on the three men currently absent.

"Are anyone of them coming?"

"No." _And they don't seem to be hurried to be back either_. She sighed again. It wasn't really a surprise. Who would want to continue this game of yo-yo between the potential assignees and the Hokage? The latter didn't even wait for them saying _"Yo, I'm back!" _before he sent them out again.

"Why don't you summon one of your familiars? Then we could still go on with that mountain…" He pointed his finger at the ominous pile. "… and the request will still arrive in time." Kakashi knew what made Hinata hesitant, so he thought he will be kind and offer her this possibility. He didn't feel bad for the evil he committed this morning, but he knew without her in the office he couldn't resist the urge to read Icha Icha. Only, the amount of work (even if it wasn't any urgent between them … at least now) made him realise it would be the best if he would be diligent for once. This way later he could enjoy his favourite books without anyone or anything disturbing him.

_Just how could I have forgotten?!_ Hinata wanted to bury her face in her palms. She fought down the force and (slightly blushing) bit her thumb, then made the necessary handsigns. She used a smaller amount of chakra, since she hadn't needed a big hedgehog for the work.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Hinata waited for the smoke to dissipate in the air. When it did, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Before her, in the middle of the office sat a dog. It was bigger than Pakkun, but it was still small, mostly because it was still a pup. Its fur was lightbrown and short without any pattern. It wore a shirt with polka-dots. Maybe that was the compensation for the absence of its own spots? All in all it was really cute, its only fault it was not a hedgehog.

Kakashi looked at the animal and smiled. _Oh, so she summones dogs too? How nice ... But that's strange, I thought Hyuugas have a contract with hedgehogs … or were they rabbits?_ He was about to compliment Hinata, but when he saw her he started to worry.

"Hinata?"

At that point Hinata was very close to a panic attack, and this was already the second before midday. (The first was when Kakashi indolently informed her about the date of the tournament). Her thoughts flashed in her mind with incredible speed, but this wasn't really efficient since they only made her more confused. _This is not a hedgehog … this is a dog, right? Oh my god, I summoned a dog, when I had a contract with hedgehogs? How?! Did I do something wrong? … Now that I think about it, I sprained my left pinky this morning during my training, was it that? Have I made a mistake with one of the handsigns? … But then I had the urge to sneeze that I was able to hold back when I called out … maybe my pronounciation was off!?_ Before poor Hinata could find the other mistakes she had never made the Hokage's worried voice reached her.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata seriously didn't know how reply, since she was within an intch of reaching the bliss of not knowing what's going on in this cruel world in the form of a mental break-down.

"It's an honor, Hinata-sama! My name is Meimu (1), but you can call me Meimu-kun. I heard a lot about you from Oka-san. Please take care of me!" The pup was oblivious to the state of his summoner.

"…? Oka … san?" Hinata was, if it's possible, more confused than ever. The only dog she knew was Akamaru, but the fact that he was male made it somewhat impossible for him to be a mother.

"Yes, Gorotsuki Ibara, she is my mother!"

Hinata still didn't understand, but at least this meant she hadn't messed up the summoning, right?

"Did someone just call me?" For the surprise of the office's occupants a voice that belonged to an eldrely woman reached their ears.

"Ibara-sama?! How?" Hinata was the first to react. The presence of the small and old hedgehog gave the bodyguard the hope her questions will be answered. It actually calmed her enough to realise how oddly-dressed the summoned hedgehog was again. She wore a lightgrey trench coat with pink flip-flops, and for some reason each of them had a neongreen tuft on top. All in all, it was a sight one will see probably once in a lifetime. And only if they were lucky. Or unlucky.

_Now I'm not sure I woke her up last time_. But Hinata could have said with confidence that hedgehog-fashion was simply strange.

"Good day, Hinata-sama! Oh, he must be the Hokage!" Said Ibara-sama when her eyes landed on the male human in the office.

"Yes, he is Hatake Kakashi-sama. Kakashi-sama, she is Gorotsuki Ibara-sama, one of the elders of the hedgehogs." Even in impossible situations Hinata's politeness was flawless.

_That I could have guessed_. Kakashi would have liked to know just what was going on, but it was clear to him that asking Hinata was futile. So instead of trying to press out some information from the summoned and their summoner, he decided to go with the flow. He assumed he won't have to wait long, since Hinata seemed to be not simply wanting but more like needing the answers. So he smiled, looking perfectly unfased and composed while he nodded his head as greeting.

"Ibara-sama, may I ask why are you here?" _Or should I ask how have I summoned a dog? _

"Ah yes yes. I came because that's the first time you called Meimu-kun. There's something important I have to tell you with regard to this matter." The little granny hedgehog's tone and face was so serious that the two humans tensed and listened intently.

"Hinata-sama, come a little closer. You too, Hokage-sama! Come, come!" Ibara-sama whispered, as if what she wanted to say was such a secret others should never get a hold of it. The young Hyuuga promptly took a step and sat on her heels. The next second Kakashi joined her and crouched next to her.

"Son, you turn away from us! Now cover your ears! And make sure you won't hear us!" The little old hedgehog waited some seconds when she called out to the puppy again. She was satisfied by the lack of reaction on the dog's part and turned back to the humans.

"Hmm?" The first thing Ibara-sama noticed was the light blush on her summoner's cheeks. She looked at the smiling-eyed male who was squatting close to Hinata, then back to the girl. Then back to the man. Comprehension lit up in Ibara-sama's eyes, and the hedgehog placed her right hand before her mouth to cover the mishievous smile that blossomed on it.

When Ibara-sama showed her back to the sitting individuals, Hinata's thoughts started to wander in interesting directions. The first thing she realised was that she had never been this close to her boss before. She felt his bodyheat and the smell of the fabric softener he used on his clothes. Before she could think more deeply about their current arrangement she caught herself. Now it was impossible for her not to blush, but tried to conceal her embarassement with forcing herself not to avoid eye-contact. Maybe she shouldn't have tried so hard, because when Ibara-sama turned back to them and the look on her face changed, Hinata knew she wasn't the only one who caught on her thoughts. Unfortunately, that just made her more embarrassed and her blush darker.

_Fufufu … so Hinata-sama is shy. Now I know how to tease her. But I have more pressing matters. _So at the same time Hinata was lucky, since the little hedgehog decided to be merciful.

Ibara-sama cought fakely, which successfully directed the two human's attention to her. She looked serious again, and leant slightly toward her audience.

"The true is … " She started on a low tone, then paused to take an unnecessarily big breath. " Meimu-kun is not my son by blood, he was adopted. … Oooh, that's two elite shinobi for you, you hide your surprise perfectly!"

_No, that's because we aren't surprised at all._ Thought said elites. The tension that the old hedgehog created dissipated in an instant.

"Actually, Meimu-kun was this small when we found him." Ibara-sama started to reminisce fondly, she even demonstrated Meimu-kun 's smallness by showing about 3 centimeters (1.2 inches) between her thumb and forefinger.

_That's impossible_. But the two shinobi didn't found it important to make a remark loudly. The exaggeration was obviously out of parental fondness.

"We decided to adopt him and raise him as our son."

"That's really commendable, but I have a feeling that's not the main reason you are here." It wasn't like Kakashi minded to listen to the tale of Meimu-kun, but they had less and less time to deliver the scroll without being overdue. And as he glanced at his lovely assistant he had to ascertain that Hinata was totally hooked in by the little old lady. Despite her former zeal the girl completely forgot just why she summoned the pup in the first place.

"You are right partially, Hokage-sama. The thing I wanted to tell Hinata-sama is that Meimu-kun thinks that he is a hedgehog. We were unable to tell him the true, you know? He is such a good boy, and he is very sensitive. … So, I'd like to ask you not to tell him either. Please do as if he was a hedgehog!"

"I don't see why we couldn't fulfill your request." Voiced Kakashi the agreement. Hinata nodded emphatically and looked at her boss. She was truly awed by him. The Hokage was able to remain composed and deal with any kind of situations (as long as it didn't have a clingy diplomat in it).

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama!" With that Ibara-sama disappeared leaving only a puff of smoke behind.

The two shinobi stood up and Kakashi looked at Hinata expectantly. The young Hyuuga didn't understand what was required from her, so the Hokage cleared that up.

"The scroll that needs to be delivered, Hinata."

"Oh!" She went to the little dog instantly. She didn't want to scare him, that's why she went around so she would stand before him. But when she did, she didn't know how to proceed.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Kakashi when he saw Hinata blinking in surprise.

"He has closed his eyes."

_What for? _The old hedgehog has never asked him to do it.

Kakashi crounched down again. He didn't want Hinata to approach Meimu-kun from the front when he was lying on the floor, holding down his ears and closing his eyes fiercely. He might be a hedgehog, but in his fright he could still bite the one who touches him, since he was a little dog, right? (A/N: this sentence is intentionally like this.)

So it was safer if Kakashi pulled his tail a little bit, just so much that Meimu-kun would feel it but it won't be painful.

"Wha?!" The little dog jumped up with eyes so wide Hinata thought just a little bit and they will fall out. He sat with his right paw above his loudly beating heart, and looked around to ascertain the situation.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Meimu-kun, Ibara-sama has told us what she wanted and went back. I summoned you because I have a task for you."

"Of course Hinata-sama! I will do anything you ask me for!" Said the small dog excitedly.

_He really is a sweet boy._ And Hinata was happy that he recovered so magically fast. She then explained what they needed from him, the destination and the path there. But she was a little worried. Ino was well-known for her big mouth and always unshakeable and blunt opinions. If she sees Meimu-kun she will definitely gush and say something like _"What a cute little dog!"._ If it's like that, said dog will be unable to convince her that he was actually a hedgehog.

Even if Hinata wouldn't have promised before she still wouldn't want Meimu-kun to be in variance with himself. Who knows how he will react if he really was sensitive?

"Now that you understand everything, I think you should disguise yourself Meimu-kun." Said Kakashi to the little dog. Both Hinata and her summoned animal looked at him with interest, egging the Hokage to explain it a little more detailed.

"You know, it's not an everyday occurance to see a hedgehog walk on the steets of Konoha. People will surely peer at you, they may even hinder you in your mission. That would be problematic, especially since we are tight on time. So I think you should pretend to be a dog, Meimu-kun."

"A dog?"

"That would be the easiest. A dog wouldn't stand out, and you already look like one."

_Kakashi-sama, what are you saying?!_ This was still better than telling him _"You are a dog"_ outright but still! Hinata thought the plan of the Hokage could actually be a good one, but couldn't he be a little more delicate?

"What are you saying, Hokage-sama? I'm a hedgehog."

"Maa maa, no need to be upset. Hedgehogs and dogs are close relatives. Even the ending of 'hedgehog' and the word 'dog' are similar because of this. So it's normal for you to resemble one."

_Uwaa, what a week and trumped-up evidence_. Hinata thought sourly. Maybe it would have been better if the Hokage wouldn't have started this conversation.

"Now that you mention it …"

_He believed it?!_ When Ibara-sama said they were able to raise Meimu-kun as a hedgehog Hinata thought that was actually a real accomplishment, but if the little dog was that easy to mislead, maybe it wasn't such a miracle after all.

"And it could be a possibility that you have a dog between your ancestors. One can inherit their features from an ancestor even if the gap between them is seven generations (2). If that's the case, it's no wonder no one remembers that you have a dog in your lineage."

"So that's how it is!"

_No, it's not like that at all._ Thought Hinata with more and more resignation. But at least the Hokage's idea somehow worked. Now even if someone says that Meimu-kun is a dog, he will think his camouflage is perfect and won't question his own self.

"So Meimu-kun, you just have to take off your shirt, because we wan't you to fade into the environment the most you are able to."

"But then my quills will be visible."

_What quills?_ "It's okay, it would look as if you are wire-haired." Something like nonexistent quills wouldn't make Kakashi unable to give an answer.

"I see I see! Yosh, Hinata-sama, I will definitely deliver the scroll!"

The little dog said that to his summoner, but before he could ask her for the roll-up, the Hokage's voice made him turn back to the male human.

"Oh and Maimu-kun! If someone recognizes that you are a hedgehog, don't admit it, say that you are a dog. Since you are in disguise now, you will have to stick to it."

_Something like that will never happen._ Hinata sighed and looked at the dog who nodded in all seriousness at the Hokage's words. _Ah well, at least now I won't have to worry about him_. The little pup shouted an energetic _"Ittekimasu!(3)"_ and left with the scroll throught the window.

* * *

><p>The little dog hadn't even needed fourty minutes to arrive back to the Hokage's office. His first delivery mission went without problems, he reached the Yamanaka-shop in time. Hinata was very glad everything went smoothly. She praised the dog and wanted to pat his head, but as she reached out Meimu-kun warned her about his non-existent quills again. It was obvious he was torn, he wanted to be patted but didn't want to cause any harm to his summoner. Hinata found that really endearing, so she smiled broadly, promised to be careful and stroked the fur on the top of his head gently. The little puppy practically melted and ensured his summoner that she could call him anytime, he will do anything for her. Then, just like Ibara-sama, went home leaving a temporary smoke-cloud signaling he had been actually there.<p>

About half an hour later the occupants of the Hokage's office decided they earned the right to eat lunch. And it was 12:06 anyway. The next three hours was spent with work too, albeit not in such a frenzy. To the Hokage's and his assistant's endless satisfaction the mountain had shrivelled so much that it lost all his forbiddingness.

Kakashi pushed his chair back, groaned and streched himself heartely. This day was, with one word, intense. _Paperwork shouldn't be underestimated, that's for sure._

"I think you can take a break Hinata, you worked well. So, what do you think of a change?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sama?" Hinata put down the signed scrolls on their right place on the shelf and turned toward her boss.

"Aah. I thought you could take a walk with my nin-dogs. It was quite a while ago when I summoned them, and you deserve to relax a little. You were in the office all day, that's the more reason why you should go outside a little, ne?"

"But Kakashi-sama, I don't really know much about dogs. I'm sure you could ask someone else who would be more suited for looking after your familiars."

"What are you saying, you just summoned a dog a couple of hours ago."

_That wasn't exactly intentional_. Before Hinata could open her mouth to tell how big a surprise that little accident was for her, the Hokage continued.

"And you have an Inuzuka as your teammate too."

Just what kind of reasoning was that? It's like telling you to go and take part in a swimming-match at the summer Olympics, since your neightbour has a pool. Yes, Hinata was teammate and friend of Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, but that didn't make her an Inuzuka.

"Kakashi-sama, I know that Kiba-kun is currently away on a mission, but there are other members of his clan who are available. Surely, they would be better." Hinata really appreciated Kakashi's kindness, but to take eight dogs for a walk seemed a little too much for her.

"Hinata, this isn't only about knowledge about dogs. You know those guys aren't simple pets, they are my closest companions. I would only ever entrust them to a person whom I have complete faith in. And among the shinobies who are currently in Konoha, you are the one whom I feel I can place my confidence in."

As if anyone could say "_no"_ after that.

Kakashi looked Hinata in the eyes and was pleasently surprised by the effect of his words. If he would have said Hinata's eyes were shining then he would have understated. No. Hyuuga Hinata, the whole person, was shining, while in her eyes Kakashi could practically see the flowery background that surrounded the Hokage in the girl's imagination.

"Or should I give you the task in the form of a mission? I could write one in a moment. I could rank it … hmm … B?"

"No no, that's unnecessary!" Hinata had become a little cautious toward B-ranked missions after the andventure with Onjou-kun. And she was already about to accept the Hokage's request, so she denied the last idea of Kakashi strongly.

In the end Hinata told her boss she felt honoured and left the office in high spirits with eight dogs in her tow.

Kakashi, now alone, leaned back in his chair, obviously satisfied with himself.

"I'm such a great motivator, aren't I." It wasn't a question.

"I think 'manupilator' is a better word." The voice belonged to Genma, who apparently heard everything while he was outside of the office.

"Should I write a letter to the Fire Daimyo asking for a certain diplomat? Who was it, Keiko-san?"

A cold, cold shiver run down Genma's spine. "It was Reika-san."He murmured stiffly. "And no, there's no need."

"Okay, I won't."

Genma sighed relieved. Apparently, it was too early.

"But, since I don't have an assistant now, and I still need to do some paperwork, maybe you could help me." Kakashi said in a sugary tone.

As if anyone could say "_no_" to that.

_In the Hokage's tower, 19:16_

Hinata arrived in the tower with her temporary companions. The word 'tired' was written all over her face. As the young Hyuuga reached the top of the stairs, she caught sight of her fellow bodyguard.

"We are back, Genma-san. Were you helping Kakashi-sama out?" Hinata asked naively.

'_Helping out' isn't really the best way to put it_. Genma thought bitterly. He was walking toward the office in a leisure pace with a stack of papers in his hands, but stopped and turned around when the girl's voice reached him.

"Okaeri, Hinata-san. Otsukare (4)." He said politely. The male bodyguard then opened the door to the office and waited to the dogs and their caretaker to walk through. Hinata left the eight summones to go before her and started a small-talk with Genma.

"Are those papers waiting to be signed by Kakashi-sama?"

"Aah. Now that you mention it, I was asked to bring some scrolls too, but I couldn't find them."

"What kind of scrolls? I'll go and bring them here."

Genma told her which roll-ups were supposed to be brought to the Hokage. Hinata was about to go to fetch them, but Genma stopped her saying it would be best if he knew where they were too, in case they were needed again while the assistant wasn't in. It had never come into Genma's mind to ask Hinata to explain the location. The archives looked like a maze, so something like that would have been impossible.

When they arrived to the office the dogs had already went home. Genma walked to the Hokage's table to put down the scrolls. Kakashi thanked him, than he gave his full attention to the girl.

"Aah Hinata, otsukare!" Kakashi's tone was full of friendliness and kindness. It was able to make Hinata feel a little better, even if the addressed girl hadn't really realised it.

"I talked to my cute nin-dogs, it seems they came to like you quite much. Next time I think I will ask you again to take care of them, ne?"

Hearing that Hinata looked kind of desperate._ No! I'll never again … !_

* * *

><p>After Hinata left the office with Kakashi's summones she hadn't even needed 10 minutes to have a very strong feeling of déjà vu. It was nothing like the Hokage described it would be. Oh, it was a change, at least compared to the office-work, but it was quite far from a relaxing walk. No, it somehow became an all-out game of tag where Hinata was the one who had to catch everyone. The game ended after what felt a lifetime for the girl, thanks to a ckeeky cat, who was either very brave or very foolish to provoke eight nin-dogs. Said canines forgot about Hinata and started to chase the little feline, who was surprisingly fast. Maybe it was a relative of Onjou-kun.<p>

That was when Hinata felt she might start … not to like cats. Especially since the terminal point of the hunting had become the man's bathhouse, which Hinata witnessed with her Byakugan activated. She was sure she had been scarred for life.

But there was something the young jounin learned from the horrifying experience with the cat that had asymmetric ears.

The power of bribery.

Hinata quickly bought some bacon from a butcher. Now she had an argument strong enough to convince all the animals (the eight dogs and even the cat) to be a little more obedient. After she successfully won the summones over, she decided to visit the Inuzuka's. It was true that Kiba was away, but Hinata had a good relationship with the clan. Unfortunately, while the dogs could enjoy the paradise the Inuzuka's had for their furry companions, Hinada had to spend her time with Inuzuka Tsume. The young Hyuuga liked the mother of her teammate, but she was a little overbearing, especially if you were alone with her for a longer period.

So no. She didn't feel like repeating this another time.

* * *

><p>Kakashi went on not really minding the face his assistant was making.<p>

"I knew I made the right choice when I placed my trust in you. My cute dogs are really important to me. That's why there are very few I would ever ask to take care of them for me. Only the people I could entrust my life to, you see."

Hinata now felt bad for the way she felt not a moment ago.

"So who else would have been the best person if not the bodyguard I myself selected? … Now that I think about it, did you know? You are the only one I appointed directly, all the others were inherited from Tsunade. So you are literally the one I entrusted myself to."

Kakashi sure knew how to make a kuniochi feel special.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sama! It would be an honor!" Hinata answered with full of passion, and gifted the man before her with a smile that its brightness would make an engineer want to build a solar power plant.

That was the moment when the dumbfounded Genma thought he had seen enough, and left the office. The two idiots who were basking in each other hadn't even noticed him.

* * *

><p>Genma closed the door and grumbled to himself, chewing on his senbon in annoyance. <em>What a shameless man<em>. But seeing Hinata smile the way she did … he understood Kakashi, even if he disagreed with the Hokage's method. And it was irritating, how he shamelessly luxuriated in that brightness. _What a shameless man, really_… _Wait. Does he … like her? Was this his way to see if his dogs will like her too? Naa … masaka (5)._

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations<strong>

(1) Meimu means fallacy.

(2) One of my teachers said this once. I don't know if it's true or not, since she was the type who read a lot and seeked a lot of informations, but then she often mixed things up and told half-truths.

(3) Ittekimasu means 'I'm leaving'.

(4) Okaeri means 'welcome back', and otsukare means 'good job'.

(5) Masaka means 'no way' or 'impossible'. It could express it when someone is doubtful and doesn't want to believe or accept something, even if there's proof too.

* * *

><p><strong>Announcement!<strong>

I heard you couldn't open the pics I uploaded least time. I think the website I used must be the the reason, so if you couldn't open them too but would like to see it, visit this site:

esocsepp . deviantart . com

And I decided to drop the cover-contest, because of lack of interest. Of course, if you would like to and have the tools to do it, you are absolutely free. Actually, I would be really happy if someone tried to make it. But there's no competition or deadline.

Even so you should visit the site, because there's a **gift** for my readers ^_^. I hope you will like it.

And now I would like to express my gratitude! Since I wrote back to the reviewers who were signed in, I will write this time only to the guests.

Dear **Mika**! Thank you for your kind words! I hope you liked this chapter as well and remain with this story in the future too!

Dear **Silent Knight**! Thank you! Your words touch me every time, and I'm especially grateful to you, since you always give me constructive advices as well. When I read that you check almost every day, I became motivated to upload faster and try to make fewer mistakes. And you wrote your review in 24 hours, actually I was delighted to see you writing that fast ^_^! And so what if you aren't always the first to write after an update? You are my first reviewer ever, that position can't be stealed from you, right? I hope you found enjoyement while you read this chapter!

And I'd like to thank the following persons too:

**Dancenightrose**

**lodonparisdior**

**mori3**

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read this part too! There are some important infos in there.**

**Hello guys!** **First of all, I would like to apologise. I had some things that hindered me so I wasn't able to post earlier. I don't want to go into the details, but believe me, I wanted to upload a chapter way beforehand. **

**The second important information is that I definitely won't be able to write till February. I'm very sorry about that, but there's an obligation that's substantial for me.**

**As an apology, I give you two long chapters. I was working on both till today, so it was impossible to upload them before. At first I thought I should post them as one chapter, but then I changed my mind.**

**If you think this apology is not enough, please visit my deviantart page, you will find a drawing that's for you:**

esocsepp . deviantart . com

esocsepp . deviantart art/ Kakahina-uncovered-475955286

**I know this isn't the first time that I advertise this, but if I can believe the statistic, the majority of you hadn't visited it. I thought maybe you hadn't read it since I placed it always after the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Naruto.

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter 5**

The following days it was raining without pause. The grey clouds stubbornly occupied the sky, hiding its normally azure complexion and painting the days with melancholy and monotony. People thought about the heat of the summer as a nostalgic memory, since the relentlessly falling raindrops cooled the air considerably. It was starting to be worrisome as the day of the sport tournament drew closer and closer.

Fortunately, the day before the event brought a change. While Hinata was walking to the Hokage's tower she couldn't stop the childlike smile blooming on her face. As the water drops mirrored the morning sun and its rays it looked like as if the village had been strewn with topaz-dust. Everywhere she looked the vibrancy of the colours took her breath away. Thank the deities they decided to grace the tournament with sunny and comfortably warm weather.

She reached her destination in high spirits.

"Good morning!" Hinata greeted her co-workers.

"Good morning, Hinata-san!" The three males: Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo, turned toward the young jounin. When the girl reached them, they literally bathed in her positive aura. These kinds of moments were when the three gentlemen strongly envied the Hokage, who kept the girl all to himself since he appointed her as a 'temporary' secretary.

"Is Kakashi-sama here?"

"Actually he hasn't arrived yet. It's kind of strange."

"What are you saying Genma? The strange thing was that he actually came in time these days."

Genma shrugged casually and responded to Kotetsu. "If you knew his reason you would find it unnatural too."

"Maybe he just slept in. I should go and start to work, I'm sure Kakashi-sama will arrive shortly." Hinata said not really worried about her boss. Despite his tendencies, Kakashi wasn't irresponsible, and it was quite early to jump to conclusions.

Her co-workers agreed with young Hyuuga and went to find something to busy themselves with until the Hokage comes and gives them official tasks.

_The Hokage tower, 8:28 a.m._

After one and a half hours the four shinobi started to get a little agitated, which led to the current predicament. The two jounin and two chuunin stood in a leisure circle and brainstormed like detectives … or gossiped like old women.

"Maybe he decided to go back to his old self and now he is wandering on the road of life." It seems Kotetsu had the least faith in their Hokage.

"That's why I told you if you knew his reason, you wouldn't say that." Genma retorted.

"No, Kakashi-sama definitely wouldn't do that, especially the day before the tournament." Hinata chided the unfaithful Kotetsu softly.

"Now that you mention it, will everything be okay?" Genma turned to his female colleague, his tone containing a little worry.

"Fortunately, we were able to define every detail of the event, the last meeting was yesterday. The only remaining work for today is to revise the arrangements and check if everything has gone smoothly."

"Still, wouldn't be a problem if Kakashi won't come?"

"Not necessarily. If it's needed, I can ask either Shikaku-san or Shikamaru-san to help, since they took part in the organising process."

"That's all and good, but doesn't answer where Kakashi is." Izumo joined in the conversation of Hinata and Genma.

"Maybe he has met an accident. For example, he missed a step and rolled down the stairs. Since his face is always buried in his book." Again, the one who had the not so high opinion of the Hokage was Kotetsu.

All of the four shinobi imagined a clumsy Kakashi who absent-mindedly tumbled down the stairs, receiving a broken bone. Then they sighed collectively.

"Nah, something like that would never happen in reality." Genma commented.

"And if Kakashi-sama would be absent because of an injury, we would have been informed by someone from the hospital already." Hinata added.

"Maybe it really was an accident, only, he wasn't the one who received an injury. But he helped the poor injured and that's why he is late." Izumo said.

"That wouldn't need one and a half hours." His chuunin colleague, Kotetsu replied.

"If he was an eyewitness, maybe he is interrogated."

"By whom? He is the Hokage, if you hadn't forgotten!"

Kotetsu's outrage was followed by another collective sigh and some silent minutes.

"Maybe he was spirited away." Genma murmured, more to himself than the others.

"And just who said my conclusion would never happen? As I see you are the one who is quite busy seceding from reality!" It seems Kotetsu was quite passionate this morning.

"Genma, aren't you saying that because you simply wish that?" Izumo asked.

"Maa, kind of?" Genma answered without any remorse colouring his voice.

"Certainly, the possibility of … Kakashi-sama being spirited away …" Hinata decided not to finish that sentence. "*sigh* … but still, the reason that he isn't here must be that something or someone is hindering him. I mean, he would have come in time otherwise, or at least would have sent a message, right?"

The girl who just spoke and the males who heard her looked at each other, all of the four sporting a troubled expression, and then groaned - again, collectively. They wanted to save their boss's honour, but they knew him too well. Kakashi sending a message, saying he is sorry he is going to be late, and even telling the reason? Sadly, Genma's wish about the Hokage vanishing was more likely to happen.

"Okay, don't be so hard on him. As Hinata-san said, tomorrow is the sport tournament, not to mention the compromise about his books. This isn't an everyday situation." Genma forced out his words with obvious difficulty.

"What if he was kidnapped?" Kotetsu asked, his tone showing he himself didn't really believe what he just implied.

"I didn't get a report about possible danger." Genma looked at her female colleague, who shook her head telling him without words that she hadn't been reported either. After a little thinking, the male bodyguard looked down at his watch and added. "Nah, even if someone was able to take Kakashi without anyone noticing, knowing how insufferable he is, they would have brought him back by now."

The other three certainly didn't feel like to argue that statement.

"Maybe he is sick?" Izumo came up with the next deduction.

"Yesterday he was perfectly fine. I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary either." Hinata tried to find something in her memories that could help to solve the mystery, but nothing came up.

"I saw him yesterday night, after work. He was standing by the memorial stone." Kotetsu informed his co-workers.

"There's nothing strange about that."

"Yes, but he was standing in the rain without an umbrella."

"Are you saying he might have caught a cold?" Genma asked.

"Hmmm …" Kotetsu held his right hand under his chin and tried to picture their sick boss. "… Nah, Kakashi catching a cold? I don't think so."

"Only idiots don't catch a cold." Izumo added. He said it kind of automatically, not really thinking it through. Just as the words left his mouth the chuunin suddenly humped his shoulders and looked around wildly. He seemed like as if he was afraid the Hokage would jump out catching Izumo insulting him. Which was strange, since he actually didn't said anything bad. You could even see it as if he just told the others _"Kakashi is not an idiot"_.

The chuunin's unnatural reaction made Hinata remember the incident when Izumo gave a clearly negative comment about the Hokage. It wouldn't have been a big deal, his slip wasn't that offending, but since Kakashi was standing behind him when Izumo failed to hold his tongue, the chuunin sealed his own fate.

Was the repercussion of his note so horrible that Izumo was on the edge even when he said something – if your view was out of pure malice - ambiguous? Hinata didn't know, she could only presume. She asked once the Hokage what the punishment was, but the silver-haired shinobi only said _"it's better if you don't know" _mysteriously. Whether because it was so traumatising that it made Kakashi want to spare her inscape, or because uncovering the true would have made the incident impossible to use for blackmailing, Hinata couldn't decide.

"Even so, letting yourself get wet in the rain who knows how long isn't a bright idea either." Genma replied totally unfazed by the behaviour of Izumo.

The four shinobi remained silent and contemplated what a nice paradox this was. Standing in the cold rain for a longer time without any shelter made their boss an idiot, which meant he wasn't supposed to catch a cold. So if Kakashi really has become sick, then what that made him?

Hinata shook her head to turn back from her train of thoughts. They weren't productive, not to mention just how unimportant they were right now.

"I should go look for him."

"Well, this conversation definitely leads to nowhere. But wouldn't it be better if one of us goes? Since you are the assistant, maybe you should stay here."

"Genma-san, you are so thoughtful." Hinata smiled at her fellow bodyguard which made the tall brown-haired shinobi blush. "But actually I finished everything that didn't need the Hokage's signature, so even if I don't go I wouldn't be able to work. And since I have the Byakugan, it would be probably the easiest for me to track him."

"I see. Maa, according to Kotetsu, Kakashi might be sick, which means he is probably at his home. You should start there. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, there was one time when Shizune-san sent me to deliver a scroll that needed to be signed by Kakashi-sama urgently." Hinata answered and shuddered as she remembered. Shizune was livid when she asked her to get Kakashi's signum. It was something that couldn't wait, but the Hokage was nowhere in sight, despite the fact that it was almost noon. Hinata's first destination was Kakashi's home, but the man wasn't there. The bizarre autograph-hunting ended when the young jounin found the happy-go-lucky Hokage after 2 hours. The man was in a training field sitting on almost the top of a very tall tree, reading one of his favourite books. Without the Byakugan, the girl would have chased him all day without any result. And when Hinata gave him the scroll Kakashi flippantly said _"You could have tampered my signature, I wouldn't have been angry"_.

Hinata sighed. _Of course he wouldn't. Actually, Kakashi-sama would be probably happy that we can 'lessen his burdens'. _

"Okay. If you somehow miss each other and Kakashi arrives while you are away, we will tell him that you have gone to search him. He can send one of his dogs or an Anbu after you."

"Thank you Genma-san. Then ittekimasu (1)!" Hinata said to her co-workers and left.

* * *

><p>Hinata was standing on Kakashi's doorway, a little hesitant about how to proceed. After a little fidgeting she decided she was acting silly, took a big breath and knocked on the door. Nothing happened. <em>Maybe I was too quiet<em>. She knocked again, this time a little more firmly. Again, no reaction. She was about to use her Kekkei Genkai to check if Kakashi was home, when the noise of fumbling reached her ears. In a moment the door was opened and a surprised and very peaky-faced Kakashi stood before her.

"Hinata? Did something happen? You are here so early in the morning." Kakashi's voice was hoarse and slightly nasally, his face was pale (at least the small part that was visible), his hair unkempt, and his motions a little sluggish.

Any mother or lady from the neighbourhood would have diagnosed him with a common cold after only one glance.

Hinata wasn't that fast despite her studies in the medic field, but mainly because she couldn't take her eyes off of the clothes Kakashi was apparently wearing.

Kakashi didn't understand why Hinata hadn't given him an answer, so he followed the girls gaze … and had a strong urge to push up his hitai-ate (2), use his Sharingan, then promptly shut the door, change and start everything afresh.

The Hokage was wearing a long-sleeved pyjama top with the matching long bottom. Its basic colour was a deep green, and the pattern was shurikens with bunnies and carrots … smiling, dancing bunnies and carrots in all the colour of the rainbow expect the ones that would be biologically right. It was a true piece of art, balancing on the thin border-line between cuteness and lameness.

Kakashi would have been fine with anyone else, but the one standing before him just had to be Hinata. Instead of bowing to the urge, he did not grab his forehead-protector, but ran his right hand through his silver tresses, showing his embarrassment.

"Aaah, this …" Kakashi pinched the material of his top near his collar-bone on the left side "… was a gift from Gai. He said he had wanted it to be green at all costs, but he couldn't have found any self-coloured. It's very comfortable."

_He says that while he looks so uncomfortable_. But actually the young Hyuuga understood the man completely, which egged her to say something that would lessen Kakashi's apparent discomfort. "I see. Ah, I … I got a pair of list slippers as a gift. They aren't very aesthetic … more like hideous, really" This last part was murmured. "But they are very warm and nice!"

Hinata had got a pair of list slippers from Hanabi for her birthday, two or three years ago, she couldn't remember exactly. Those slippers were covered with fur, their colour varying between neon pink, neon green and neon yellow so bright, it was actually an eyesore, while their front was adorned by classical Japanese oni masks (3). Or classical for someone who was colour-blind, since they were pink too. And to top it all, the whole body of the list slipper was fluorescent. If someone would ask Hinata about her opinion of the design, she would say it was the eighth cardinal sin named bad taste. Also, she had a hunch Hanabi bought it from the same shop Ibara-sama got her flip-flops.

But of course, she still kept them. On one hand, they were a gift from her little sister, on the other hand, they were actually very nice to wear on cold days. But strictly inside her room: if anyone, especially her father, saw them on her, Hinata would definitely die in shame. So the young bodyguard strategically left out the details of said footwear. Compared to them, Kakashi's pyjama-set was quite nice, you just had to come out of your initial surprise.

At least Hinata was able to tear her eyes from the Hokage's strange garment, look Kakashi in the eye and answer his original question. "Ano, actually, it's almost 9 a.m. but you hadn't come to the office. We were worried about you. Are you okay?"

_9 a.m.?_ Kakashi glanced up the sky. _Oh, it true, the sun is high enough_. He supposed he had fallen asleep right after he cut off the alarm-clock, because he just couldn't remember. His head felt heavy, and when he moved it not so gently, dizziness and headache attacked him promptly. He didn't have much problem with breathing, but his mouth tasted kind of bad, and his throat felt unpleasantly scratchy. When he coughed a little and gulped to test it the feeling didn't cease, but became worse.

"Now that you ask, I think I'm sick."

"You should go back inside Kakashi-sama and rest."

"But what about work? Tomorrow will be the tournament, we have to make sure everything is in order."

"It will be fine, I'll just ask Shikamaru-san or his father to do it. It's more important that you get better." Hinata said this with so much firmness, tinted with worry that the surprised Kakashi couldn't do anything but obey. Not that he wanted to go to work so much. And if his cold justified his absence and saved his books from the flames of Tsunade's fury, then he will exploit the opportunity gladly.

So Kakashi let the girl in then closed the door. Fortunately, he was the kind of person who liked to keep his environment in an orderly state. Everything had its own place, so he knew where to reach for if he needed something, and he didn't have to be embarrassed if he got a chance visitor.

Hinata looked around discreetly as Kakashi showed her the rooms and the kitchen. The silver-haired man's home was the kind of size that would feel crowded if it had three or more occupants, but for one or two persons it was quite comfortable. It had only a couple of furniture, probably because this way it was easy to move. Everything was simple and functional, showing that the owner was practical but had good taste. The occasional ornaments and knick-knacks here and there made it more personal.

After the little tour Hinata asked her boss to go to bad surprisingly forcefully, almost ordering him actually. Kakashi wanted to protest at first, but his pride was defeated by the pounding of his head, which attacked him in gradually stronger waves.

* * *

><p>Hinata started to ponder how to go on from that point. She successfully located the Hokage, but he needed treatment, especially if he wanted to participate in the tournament as the second host and the referee in questionable cases. <em>Unfortunately, it's not a matter of will. Kakashi-sama is required to appear on an event Konoha is organising, since he is the Hokage. <em>

After a little thinking, Hinata left the kitchen and turned toward Kakashi's bedroom with the intention to tell him she was going out to arrange some important things. She wasn't able to inform him though, since the man fell asleep while she was debating what to do. _That was fast! What now? _She could have left a note, but the young jounin didn't want to leave the sick man by himself, since she didn't know how long she would be away. _I could either make a clone or summon someone. A clone could be helpful, and if something happens, it could notify me by simply popping. But it needs much more chakra than a smaller summoning_. That was a very important aspect, shinobi always tried to save their chakra for unforeseen circumstances.

In the end Hinata decided to use the Kuchiyose no Jutsu and went back to the kitchen to perform it there, because she didn't want to disturb the sleeping patient. She was careful to apply the same amount of chakra as last time, since she wanted to summon Meimu-kun. If Kakashi wakes up, at least he will find a familiar face.

The little dog appeared in the middle of a puff of smoke, and greeted his partner energetically.

"Good morning Hinata-sama! What can I do for you?"

"Good morning Meimu-kun!" Hinata replied with a kind smile. She then explained the situation to the summoned animal (who wore a shirt with polka dots again, only the colouring was reverse). " … So, I'd like you to stay here and watch out for Kakashi-sama."

"You can count on me, Hinata-sama. I will protect the Hokage with my life!"

"Ah no, going that far is …" _Not necessary. Ah well, I doubt something like that will occur while I'm away_. "That's really admirable Meimu-kun, but if anything out of the ordinary happens, you should find me." _I don't know about hedgehogs, but since Meimu-kun is actually a dog …_ "Meimu-kun, ano … by chance, do you have a good nose?"

"Sugoi (4), Hinata-sama, how did you know? Hedgehogs have sharp nose, but mine is especially good!"

Hinata laughed softly in awkwardness_. I can't tell him just how I knew_. Instead of answering she reached out and patted Meimu-kun's head gently. As she could tell by the puppy's reaction, he was maximally satisfied with the non-verbal praise. "I see, then you will be able to find me if you need me by smell."

Glad with that, Hinata straightened and left the males by themselves. She went back to the Hokage's tower to inform her co-workers and then she visited the Naras. Originally, she wanted to ask only one person to revise the arrangements, but thanks to the matriarch of the clan both of the men were 'more than happy to oblige'. Hinata's next destination was the apothecary and then her home so she could grab some of her materials and handmade medicine. The latter two were necessary detours since according to Kakashi, he didn't have any pharmaceutic at his home.

The young Hyuuga needed a little more than an hour to arrive back to Kakashi's apartment. Just as she stepped in she asked Meimu-kun if anything happened. The little puppy assured her that everything was fine, so she thanked his services and let him go home. This time Kakashi was up, but to the girl's complacency, he only sat up in his bed to enjoy one of his beloved books while he was still in his strange pyjama. He must have said the true when he told her it was comfortable.

"Tadaima. (5)" Hinata said softly, making a sign to Kakashi that she was back from her round.

"Okaeri." The Hokage looked a little better than when he opened the door for her in the morning, but he was still pale.

"How do you feel?"

"Sleeping helped." He was awfully scrimpy when it came to talk, it seems.

_His throat must hurt. His voice hasn't improved either, which means it wasn't hoarse because he just woke earlier._ "I go and make you something to eat."

"Nah, don't bother, I'm not hungry."

"Kakashi-sama, it's not a bother!" Hinata retorted. She was almost offended. "And you have to eat, so you will be able to take some medicine. Unfortunately, you are required to appear on the sport tournament tomorrow. Shikamaru-san and Shikaku-san filled in, so you just rest and concentrate on getting better."

Kakashi sighed and let the girl take charge. _She is in nurse-mode._ _What a shame it wasn't accompanied with the suitable clothes _… _but no, it's better this way after all. That would make my fever probably worse_.And at least Hinata was much less forceful than some other women he knew. Like a certain pink-haired student, or her ex-Hokage teacher.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood by the stove making porridge. She was surprised just how well-equipped Kakashi's kitchen was. Or so she thought at first, because when she opened the fridge, she had to evaluate. The leftover of Kakashi's lunch or dinner from yesterday was part of a dish that could have been served in a three star restaurant. From that Hinata quickly deducted that the silver-haired shinobi knew how to cook. <em>He probably likes it too. Who would have thought?<em> She didn't presume that she will find nothing but cup ramen and a simple kettle, but this was kind of unexpected. She was strangely happy that she got a hold of such information about her boss.

When she was done with the porridge, she decided to grate some apple and dress it with a generous amount of honey while the porridge cooled somewhat. That was when she noticed a funny substance in a mug, sitting on the counter.

The plain white mug contained a strange lilac liquid. As Hinata grabbed and twirled the ceramic, she could see that the material wasn't only ominously violet-coloured, but it was quite thick too. _Is this some kind of medicine? But Kakashi-sama said he didn't have any_. She tried to smell it, but even if its scent wasn't particularly bad, it didn't help to identify it.

Deciding this wasn't that important now and she could just ask the man himself, she went back to work before the porridge could get cold.

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sama" The young jounin stepped to the Hokage's bed and reached the tray toward the sick man. "Here, I hope it will suit your taste." Hinata smiled sweetly.<p>

"Thank you Hinata, I'm sure it will." Kakashi smiled back in gratitude.

"Then I go and make your medicine."

"Oh, you aren't curious about my face?"

"No."

Kakashi felt a little hurt. The answer from the young Hyuuga came fast and with a hint of surprise. She said only one word, yet it contained the question _"Why do you even ask something like that?"._ Hinata hadn't noticed her boss's deflated state, and continued confidently and fondly.

"I'm sure you have your reason why you wear your mask. Appearances aren't important anyway, and the Kakashi-sama I know is fine the way he is."

Kakashi, like a droopy flower after a gentle rain in spring, was reborn, his happiness lighting up the room.

Hinata's smile widened. She turned and left to the kitchen, meanwhile she almost skipped in giddiness. Still, a gentle giggle left her mouth. _He was so happy that I made him porridge. Really, it was unnecessary modesty to refuse it at first._

* * *

><p>After 20 minutes Hinata went back with the medicine. Kakashi finished his late breakfastearly lunch already, the tray with the empty plates rested on the nightstand.

"Thank you for the meal, Hinata. It was great."

"I'm glad you liked it." Hinata was happy that Kakashi was still in such a good mood and that he was able to eat everything. Hearing the man's praise, a comfortably warm feeling tickled her insides. But she chided herself to concentrate on her task to help the sick man. She approached the bed and reached the mug in her hands toward the silver-haired shinobi. "Now that your stomach isn't empty, you can drink this."

Kakashi accepted the mug and took a look at its content. His happy aura dissipated and he blanched, then his face gained an interesting shade of blue when he saw what was required of him to consume. _Where did she get this, from the underworld?! _"Ano … what's this?"

"This is the medicine I just made."

"That's very kind of you, but … wouldn't be the tablets from the pharmacy good enough?"

"I brought you the medicine from the pharmacy so you will have some if you need it in the future. But they aren't that effective. Since you have to take part in the event tomorrow, I would like if you would recover the best possible. If you participate while you are still unwell, your state could easily relapse. That's why I made this. If you drink it now and go back to sleep, tomorrow you should be totally healthy again."

"I appreciate your efforts and kindness, but this is really …" He was searching a word that wouldn't offend the girl but would express at least a part of his disgust. "… um …"

Before he could find what he was looking for, Hinata started to talk. "I know it's not really tempting, but it's not much worse than that lilac medicine on the kitchen-counter."

"Oh that? That's actually green tea."

"… Green tea?!"

"Yeah." Kakashi was running his hand through his silver tresses in his discomfort.

"How did you …?" Hinata was so doumbfounded she wasn't even able to formulate her question.

"I don't really understand. I only used hot water and a tea-filter."

So the man who was able to cook such magnificent dishes was unable to do something as simple as tea? In a strangely twisted way he was actually quite awesome. And it also meant that Hinata wasn't defeated by the silver-haired man when it when it came to the kitchen. She could cook and could make tea too. And according to her father, she was good in both. Her female-pride was consoled a little.

"I see." She didn't really, but accepted it nonetheless. "But again, this medicine isn't really worse."

"Ah, well, I haven't drunk that tea either."

"Please, Kakashi-sama, this is extremely effective. Not only will you recover in one day, but they say 99 per cent of the people who drank it once never again caught a cold."

_So it's so horrible that people will be extra-cautious not to become sick just so they won't have to drink it ever again?! _His look mirrored his dread, but the pleading eyes of Hinata gnawed his resistance quite well. And then she gave the last push.

"Please, won't you trust me, Kakashi-sama?"

_Ugh! She is so unfair, and she doesn't even know it! _Kakashi sighed in defeat, took a big breath, with his left hand he pulled down his mask, while his right hand grabbed the mug out if Hinata's and held it to his mouth. He drank the whole amount in one gulp, his left hand pulled up the mask while his right placed the ceramic back into the girl's hand.

He was so fast the only thing Hinata noticed was that the mug became strangely light. She looked down and saw surprised that the medicine was gone. Kakashi's loud exhalation indicated that the gross substance landed actually in his stomach and not outside of the window or on the pot-plant's ground near the bed.

When Hinata looked up Kakashi's muscles were stiff, and at the same time you could see a very strained look on the visible part of his face. A couple of quiet moments later the male jounin noticed that he couldn't feel the after-taste anymore, which made him endlessly grateful and he let himself relax.

Hinata was about to stand up and reach for the tray with the empty plates when the cheerful but slightly dull voice of the Hokage made her stop.

"Yosh (6), Hinata, it's time to go to work." Kakashi seemed like someone who drank a little more alcohol than what his tolerance could have handled.

And then with the motions of a tiddly man, Kakashi started to unbutton his pyjama top.

Hinata froze. She didn't even notice the mug slipping from her hands and landing on the carpet with a soft thud. Luckily it didn't break, the carpet was quite thick.

Kakashi undid the first button.

Hinata's eyes were wide, their focus solely on those big, pale hands, seeing it as if it was in slow motion.

Then came the second button.

The Hokage was about to unhook the third one, when the girl decided that this will be sixteen too many of bare male chests this week (since there was fifteen customers in the bathhouse six days ago), so she jumped and fastened the first button on the man's pyjama top.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sama, what are you doing?"

The man undid the third button, at the same time the girl did up the second with surprisingly sure hands.

"What? I'm changing, of course." Kakashi unmade the fourth button with Hinata's hands closely following and fastening the third. "I can't go to work in my pyjamas."

"No no, Kakashi-sama, you have to rest!" Hinata was doing up the fifth and at the same time the last button, but she hadn't had the chance to relax, since simultaneously Kakashi lifted his hands and undid the first again.

"I'm fine, really. No need to fret."

"Ka-Kakashi-sama, you are sick! And if you go out now your state will only worsen!" She just fastened the second button, but Kakashi was already reaching for the fourth.

"Thank you Hinata, but I feel fine."

"I-I-I'm happy that you feel better, but you still need rest!"

This went on for a while. In the end, Kakashi undid his buttons four and two fifths times, and Hinata did up four and one fifth times when Kakashi suddenly stopped. He looked straight Hinata in the eyes, with as much focus a sleepy and tipsy man can muster. The slightly flustered girl stopped too and stiffly held the man's gaze. She was keenly watching the man's next move, she even forgot to breath.

Then Kakashi said:

"Hinata, your eyes are beautiful."

Or rather that was what he intended to say, but because his voice was more slurred and quiet with every word, it sounded something like _"Hinata, yor eisa busfu"._ Not surprisingly the addressed girl didn't understand him. (Actually, Hinata simply dismissed it thinking he was still going about work.)

But just as the sentence left Kakashi's mouth, the man promptly fell on the bed like a sack of potatoes, startling the poor girl whose nerves were exercised enough already. When Hinata saw Kakashi was breathing normally, she realised he was actually sleeping and not dead because of her poisoning him unintentionally. She let out her breath that she didn't even notice she was holding and finally calmed down.

_What a … weird side-effect that was._

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations:<strong>

(1) 'I'm leaving' or 'Here I go'.

(2) Forehead-protector

(3) Oni means demon.

(4) Fantastic, awesome.

(5) 'I'm home', but it isn't used only when you have just arrived your home. 'Okaeri' is 'welcome back'.

(6) It should be actually 'Yoshi', which means great, good, alright. But I heard it most of the time pronounced as yosh or yosha, with the 'sh' emphasized.

* * *

><p>Dear <strong>Mika<strong>! Thank you for your review, I melted when I read it! I hope you liked this and will like the next so very long chapter too ^_^!

Dear **newrun**! I agree, those pairings are great! I'm very happy that you reviewed and that you feel this story deserves more, but I don't mind, because all my reviewers have given me positive responses and helpful critics. Just like those, I treasure your words too! I hope you find these chapters good too!

Dear **Zabuzabu132**! Thank you! Your kind words made me blush! I'm sorry about the grammatical errors, if I will have time, I will read my chapters through again and correct the ones I discover. And for the future chapters, I will try harder to upload them without typos. And thank you for the word 'moat'! You have no idea how much time I have spent on searching through dictionaries and other possible sources. I went and corrected it! ^_^ And I hope you aren't disappointed with this and the next chapter either.

And I'd like to thank the following persons too:

**Unique95, narujordanna, eljosa, qpenelope, Koko0501, beartes, xXYour DoomXx, MikiMay, MistySIM, Beth Sanchez, .94, Kibachow, Natalie2016, XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX, Daughter of the Black, Andreaeb182, Seven Deadly, .52, kerrylove, Wendbria, MoRaine25**

Thank you!

* * *

><p>And thanks for reading! Now quickly on the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh yes, this chapter was inspired by 'NarutoSD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden episode 6'. Watching it is not a necessity to understand the chapter, though.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I would like to say at least the plot is mine, but some ideas were given by my brother actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaves in the Wind<strong>

**Chapter 6**

_The day of the tournament_

The weather was perfect for an outdoor event. Yesterday the warmly shining sun and the gentle wind dried up the remains of the rain, and today nothing marred the deep September blue sky. Not surprisingly, the event attracted a lot of people. From children to elders, civilians and fellow shinobi stood or sat behind the cordon that circled the sports-ground and announced proudly the name of the sponsors (whose number was very limited).

Hinata looked around, starting from her right side, and the soft smile on her face became a little wider. Everything had been established without any flaws. The decoration looked nice, fresh and low-key, not making the onlookers avert their eyes from the sport-events. The chairs and the standing places were bestowed so the spectators won't miss a thing and won't be bothered by the sun. By the end of the track-field some stands stood offering refreshing drinks and energising snacks. On the opposite side two tents could have been seen. The first one was for the medical staff. It was placed about in the middle, so it would be easy and quick to approach if someone gets hurt. The other tent was for the contestants, near to the starting-line.

_Despite the tight time, the appointed people did great. And of course, Shikamaru-san and Shikaku-san did a good job too. Maybe I should tell Kakashi-sama to thank them later._ Liking her idea, the young Hyuuga turned her attention toward her left side. There stood a little roofed stand with two microphones and a sitting individual by the one that was nearer to her. The sitting person was no one else than the current Hokage in his good old lazy and healthy state. His focus was on the little book in his hands that this time lacked a crafty cover, so Hinata could read the title saying this was the Ultra Rare Special Bonus Diamond Deluxe Edition of the fifth volume of the Icha-Icha Series. _Probably a new book, so Kakashi-sama wasn't able to find a 'new' cover for it_, thought the temporary assistant.

"I'm glad to see you better, Kakashi-sama." Hinata addressed her boss in a pleasant tone. Originally, she asked to be next to the Hokage for the day in fear that he won't be well enough or relapse. But she was happy to see that her medicine had been effective.

"Yes, thanks to you." Kakashi's answer was warm, showing his honest gratitude. "After I had drunk the medicine I passed out totally. The next thing I knew it was morning already."

Before he could continue, Hinata interrupted. "You don't remember what happened after you drank the medicine?"

"No. Why, did anything happen I should know about?"

"No, nothing!" Hinata cringed. She wasn't going to tell Kakashi that she made him consume something with side-effects she didn't know about before this incident. Not to mention what an embarrassing scene that was.

"Maa, as I was about to say, I woke up this morning perfectly healthy. Again, thank you." Kakashi smiled at his bodyguard kindly.

Hinata sighed in relief. If Kakashi picked up on her panicking denial, he simply ignored it. "Iiya (7), it was only natural."

"And I can see everything was set up just fine. I was worried whether it will be okay since we were absent yesterday."

"Yes, everyone worked hard, and Skikaku-san and Shikamaru-san did a great job as our substitutes. I was thinking that we should thank them in some way."

_So typical of Hinata._ Kakashi thought fondly. "Well, the applicants get their payment, and the event itself is a way to advertise themselves, so it's in their best interest to make a good job." Then he paused to think for a little. "As for Shikaku and Shikamaru, they deserve a token of gratitude, so I will make Sasuke give them flowers."

"As a mission?"

"No."

"If not a mission, then what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Punishment." Kakashi added with full of self-satisfaction.

"Eh? Did Sasuke-san do something bad?"

"No."

_No? _Hinata blinked surprised_. _"Then, do you think he will?" Hinata didn't think Sasuke would cause a problem, but she admitted that she didn't really know the ex-Avenger, while Kakashi was said Uchiha's teacher. If the Hokage was already thinking of a retribution, that was truly worrisome.

"No. I'm surprised Hinata, I didn't think you have such a low opinion of Sasuke."

_How did I become the bad one? _If Kakashi has said his comment to anyone else, they would have become quite irritated by his innocent tone. Hinata only noted to herself that sometimes she really couldn't understand her boss. "Ano, Kakashi-sama … then why punish him?"

"Because this way I don't have to pay him." It was obvious that Kakashi thought he was simply brilliant.

_Are we this short on money?_ Hinata knew with the tournament their treasury was probably emptied right now, but still, they were talking about two bouquets. The young bodyguard sighed in resolution. _There's no way I could reason with Kakashi-sama. I feel a little sorry for Sasuke-san, but at least the task will be something really small_. (The one thing Hinata didn't count was the fact they were talking about Uchiha Sasuke. What was a little favour one wouldn't really mind to do, it was downright torturous to the one-time-deserter.)

A loud barking and a thump roused Hinata from her musing and Kakashi from his book. When they looked up at the same time, they spotted Inuzuka Kiba sitting like someone who owned the whole track on the formerly unoccupied chair next to the Hokage, and of course, his horse-sized dog, Akamaru.

Kakashi looked at his left side with one round eye. He didn't know Kiba will be the host. Before he could have expressed his surprise, a deep and muffled voice reached him.

"Kiba will be the anchor. Why? Because he has broken his leg on our last mission, so he can't participate in the races."

The Hokage and his bodyguard glanced curiously at the leg that was indeed put in plaster.

"That's rude, Shino! You could have said I'm the best for the task."

As if Shino didn't hear his offended teammate, he continued in the same manner. "It was decided yesterday. Before there was no one for the assignment, but since Kiba's careless injury made him unable to take part as a contestant, and he has a big mouth and an exhibitionistic character, it was obvious he was best for the task." He heard Kiba loud and clear it seems.

"If you want me to thank you, you can wait for eternity. Even if you complied, you just casually insulted me three times in one sentence." Kiba practically growled it out.

"And you didn't notice me standing behind you. You didn't even greet me." Shino countered sulking.

"If it makes you feel better, thanks to you I couldn't greet Hinata or Kakashi-sama either."

Before the two could go on with their banter, Hinata decided to grab their attention. "Good morning, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru-kun!"

She got two _"Good morning, Hinata!"_ and a barking as a reply. And since the three males faced toward his general direction, Kakashi greeted them too. "Yo, guys. How was your mission? I was away from my Hokage-duties yesterday, so I haven't seen your report yet."

It was Kiba who answered. "It was a success, of course!" Then his wide smile faltered. He didn't really want to go into the details that explained his injury. A written text that was read by the Hokage alone was one thing, the oral and personal confirmation of his mistake that could be heard by anyone in hearing range was another. He looked down at his watch and sighed in reassurance: he has found his escape-route. "Well, I would tell you more, but I was told the event starts at 10:00 a.m."

Kakashi mimicked the man sitting on his left side, and confirmed that indeed, it was time to open the tournament. "Okay, then you might tell me later, or I'll simply read your report."

The anchorman and the second annotator turned on the microphones, then after Kiba checked if they really worked the way they were supposed to, the brown-haired Inuzuka asked for the onlookers' attention.

Kakashi stood up and waited for the applause to diminish. The whole time his right hand held the microphone, while his left hand and right eye were glued to the brand new Ultra Rare Special Bonus Diamond Deluxe Edition of the fifth volume of the Icha-Icha Series. When the noise quieted down enough, the Hokage started his speech on a tone that lacked any kind of loftiness or excitement.

"We, shinobi risk our lives for our missions. The success depends on our skills, strengths and speed that we have acquired by the tenacious practicing since our childhood. But that's not all. A man's body is caged, yet the mind can be freed, and training is a form of freedom. Today's workout helps us to become better than we were yesterday. While you train your body, you mold your mind and soul too. You learn endurance, persistency, discipline and many more. As he said that, Takeshi grabbed Natsumi's waist so he could show the result of his hard work … oops, I wasn't supposed to read the last part."

At this point, the Hokage's voice wasn't the only one that lacked of enthusiasm. The auditorium was uncomfortably silent too.

"You heard the Hokage, right? This is the day when you show and match your strength that is thanks to your long-time hard work! But don't forget to play fair and what's most important: have FUN!"

Now that was followed by a loud applause. Kiba cleverly rephrased the Hokage's 'speech', so it hasn't lost its main meaning, yet it fit to the occasion now. Not to mention it wasn't R18.

Kakashi decided it will be better if he sits down at this point. Actually he was not only impressed, but grateful too. Smiling he turned toward the broken-legged male, and bent closer. Intentionally or not, but he was far enough from the microphone that his sentence wouldn't be broadcasted.

"Kiba, do you like flowers?"

The dumbfounded Inuzuka looked back at the Hokage with wide eyes. "Eh? … Ah … yes?" Well, flowers looked and smelled nice, so he didn't dislike them. At the same time he sincerely hoped this wasn't the Hokage's way of flirting. The thought alone made all the blood that circulated in his body abandon his face.

On Kakashi's other side Hinata buried her face in the papers she was holding in her arms and tried her best to hold back the loud laughter that shook her whole body. _The number of bouquets just went up to three!_

* * *

><p>The first rounds of the tournament were for genin, so the small children run excitedly to the starting line and stood with remarkable determination in their eyes. That is, until two crushingly oppressive auras, a hot red and a choky black appeared in the middle.<p>

"Don't tell me … Naruto and Sasuke are still genin?" Kiba asked turning toward his right.

"Ah well. Sasuke left the village before he could become an official chuunin, and now he can't step higher because of said desertion. Naruto is undeniably strong …" Kakashi said and paused for a second to shrug casually. " … but he is an idiot."

The yell that came from the field and sounded _"Oy! I'm not an idiot!"_ were ignored by the two commentators.

* * *

><p>No one was surprised by the fact that the two over-age genin dominated the field. Naruto and Sasuke fought fiercely, concepts like 'rules', 'fair' or 'having fun' completely lost on them. Interestingly, the two young men's fan-groups were having a similar rivalry on the side-line. (Sasuke's popularity was always – in Sasuke's opinion – annoyingly massive, but after the many great successes of the blond Uzumaki, Naruto's fame practically skyrocketed, just like the number of his fans.)<p>

The first round was won by the Uchiha, but the difference was slim like a single hair. After that, they took the first place in turns, making it quite difficult for people who were betting in hopes of easy money. At least until Senju Tsunade joined. From that onward, everyone knew who will be the victor between the two star-genin.

But after the fourth round the children have had enough, and decided to attack their right now not so respected Hokage in the form of justified angry complaints.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"This isn't fair!"

"We have no chance!"

"How could we try to compete against those two?!"

Kakashi didn't get intimidated by the offensive group of little genin. He didn't even look up from his reading material when he answered. "Even if you say that, Naruto and Sasuke are officially genin. And it's not like there's any reason to disqualify them."

"I might have a suggestion." The one who came to help as a mediator between the enraged children and the indifferent Hokage was Yamato.

Hearing the well-known male voice, Kakashi looked up. "Yo, Tenzo. What do you have in mind?"

"Please, call me Yamato." He said in resignation, knowing full well the next time Kakashi will call him Tenzo again. While asking was mandatory, it was totally futile. "I think you could differentiate based on age, not on the rank."

"You mean there should be categories like junior and senior?" Kakashi asked, having a hunch where his former colleague was going with the situation.

"That might be fairer, yes."

"Hmm." Kakashi gave some seconds to think about it and shrugged. "Fine with me."

Yamato smiled at his accomplishment. "Then where do you draw the line? Obviously, Naruto and Sasuke will be seniors …"

"No, they will be juniors." Kakashi injected.

_Doesn't that make it meaningless?! Wait, maybe he thought there will be a category under juniors, since there are three ranks. _"Then, will be there another age-group, like U13? So Naruto and his friends will be juniors, while me and you fall in the senior category?"

"No, we are juniors too."

"Kakashi, don't joke with me. How is that fair?" _Or sensible?_

"Well, it's not like I personally mind it. But then you go and tell Tsunade-sama that she is a senior."

Yamato found the Hokage's reasoning sadly convincing.

In the end they decided to stick to the original rank-based partition. To appease the children, Kakashi made a rule that said a person who gained two victories is not allowed to enter another race, so Naruto and Sasuke had to withdraw. The young Uzumaki and Uchiha were very dissatisfied, since no one of them could gloat and say that he bested the other. Their grousing was shared by two groups from the auditorium, but everyone else seemed to be content now that the two dozen girls ceased to be an overly loud screeching annoyance.

And the happiness of the small genin children was a nice affirmation too.

_In the afternoon, before the last race for jounin_

Kiba slouched on the table and sighed. Kakashi started to get annoyed with him. The Hokage didn't counted how many times the young Inuzuka showed his melancholic longing to partake as a jounin, but he estimated it was about 142. No, he wasn't counting. He was just good with estimations.

"I want to compete too." Kiba whined with his head turned toward his faithful companion, Akamaru, who in response whined back. To someone who wasn't experienced in their antics, it was hard to distinguish which voice belonged to the dog and which to the master. Kiba held the giant dog's friendly gaze in deep concentration, when out of nowhere, like someone who was electrified, he straightened and proclaimed loudly: "Yosh Akamaru! You are going to participate in my place!" Then he turned toward the Hokage and his lovely bodyguard to gauge their reaction. What he saw wasn't exactly what he anticipated.

Hinata looked at her teammate questioningly, while the Hokage stared at the young Inuzuka as if his leg wasn't his only body part that was broken.

"What? It's a good idea." Kiba defended.

"Kiba-kun, I don't think there's any basis on that Akamaru-kun could participate." Hinata said in sympathy. She knew (and could hear) that for her energetic team-mate, sitting on the side-line and watching was extremely hard.

"Whaaat?" Kiba went back to whining.

"Kiba-kun, to enter any race, you had to register beforehand. And even if Kakashi-sama would say he's fine with that, Akamaru-kun is not a jounin."

"Hinata is right Kiba, I can't let Akamaru in the last race." Before Kiba could have voiced his disagreement, Kakashi continued. "But this actually gave me a good idea."

"What?" Kiba asked, his voice full of hope now.

"You know, we still have time before the last race. And your idea just made me realise that I overlooked a very important fact."

Both Hinata and Kiba looked at Kakashi wondering what he meant by that. They didn't have to wait or start to guess, because the silver-haired man went on.

"Since Akamaru doesn't fall in any category, we just have to create one. So we will make a race before the last one for summons."

_Iiya, Akamaru is neither a summon._ Hinata didn't understand how Kakashi reached this conclusion, since she knew the Hokage was aware of that fact too.

"That's it!" Kiba would have jumped up from his seat if not for his leg.

Hinata sighed, then smiled. _As long as they are fine with it .._. _Kiba-kun probably accepted the idea without protest because he was just too happy that they have a solution_. Everything else was circumstantial.

Kakashi and Kiba quickly came up with the details. They decided on a simple running match, which was announced by Kiba. There was quite a good turnout toward the new, unexpected event, the shinobi and the onlookers were quite excited about it.

In no time a lot of different summoned animals lined up for the race. The restrictions that limited the summoners weren't valid when it came to their summoned helpers. Anyone could have registered their summon, as long as said animal hadn't exceeded the maximum of the allowed size. Thanks to that, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu (8) were able to participate, but Sasuke refused to nominate his eagle saying it was too big. The other reason he didn't said out loud was that running wasn't said bird's forte, and he didn't want to be humiliated. Oh but the latter didn't disturb the Hokage's eternal rival, Maito Gai, whose turtle stood by the starting line.

Aside from this sight there wasn't any other encouragement needed for the pupil of Konoha's prideful green beast either. The fact that Lee couldn't use Kuchiyose no Jutsu wouldn't hinder him, since he had …

"Neji!" Lee shouted, and with big, star filled eyes he turned to his team-mate, holding out a giraffe costume.

"Zettai Yada! (9)"

"But Nejiii …"

"Lee, I'm not a summon."

"Demo demo, Akamaru-kun has entered the race too. And there's an ink-lion from Sai-san!"

_Is there any meaning for this whole categorisation?_ Just like Hinata, Neji couldn't understand Kakashi either. But he had a more urgent matter he had to deal with, so he didn't give more thought to it. Instead he addressed Lee. "No, Lee. Did you forget? I won two matches already, so I'm forbidden to enter. And before you suggest that you will be my summoned, no, that won't work either. You have two victories too."

How cruel. Neji brought down Lee's career as a summon before it could have even started.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hinata, you should participate too!" Kiba tried to convince the indigo-haired Hyuuga.<p>

"Oh yes, why not, Hinata?" Kakashi added.

But the young Hyuuga was reluctant. Why wouldn't she? She only knew two summons, Ibara-sama and Meimu-kun. Ibara-sama was an elderly little hedgehog, how could she summon her and tell her to run in a sport-event? Wasn't that bullying? Abuse of your authority? Meimu-kun would be probably glad to take part, she wouldn't have to feel bad for asking him either, but he wasn't a hedgehog. She had to be careful when she summons the small puppy and for what.

Hinata looked up to refuse, but she found herself before two pair of pleading eyes that belonged to Kiba and Akamaru, and a warmly and encouragingly smiling Kakashi. Shino looked indifferent, but Hinata could tell the way he faced her with his whole body that he was curious too. That was more than enough to break her barriers.

"Fine." Hinata sighed out. Well, it wasn't a big deal, she just had to summon someone she didn't know.

Hinata formed the hand-signs with sure hands, showing the result of her practice. When she measured the chakra, she was very careful using more than what was needed for Meimu-kun, and at the same time channelling less than what a big animal required.

A puff of smoke signed her success.

Hinata didn't know how much chakra she had to use for Ibara-sama. Since she never before summoned her intentionally, she couldn't take this in the equation.

The smoke dissipated.

But now she knew. It was the exact amount she just used.

_Why Ibara-sama?_ Guilt tormented the indigo-haired Hyuuga already, and she hadn't even asked the small hedgehog for anything.

"Sugoi Hinata! I always knew you were great!" Kiba rhapsodized loudly.

Just for him, Hinata did her best to muster up a smile. She was sure it wasn't very convincing, though. Then she turned to the old hedgehog.

"Good evening, Ibara-sama."

"Good evening, Hinata-sama! Oh I see, Hokage-sama is here too. Good evening." She received Kakashi's greeting nod with a smile. Then she continued, her tone full of mischief. "I felt something interesting, so I came."

_Maybe it's not about the amount of chakra after all_. Hinata thought in resignation. Perhaps Ibara-sama popped up when she wanted and that was it. She decided to ask her father later. Hinata then introduced the old little hedgehog to her three teammates and explained the situation. "… So I used the summoning to take part in the running match. But it wasn't my intention to call you, Ibara-sama ... Ano, It doesn't feel right to me to ask someone from the elders to …"

Before Hinata could have ended her speech, Ibara-sama interrupted. "Don't you worry, Hinata-sama!" Her voice was almost boisterous, amused by her summoner's hesitancy. "I can take a little running anytime. Just you watch, I will show this youngsters not to underestimate an elder, hahaha!"

The confidence of Ibara-sama reassured Hinata a little, but it couldn't dispel all her worries. "It's okay, Ibara-sama." _What should I do? If I try to stop her, she may get offended. _"Just don't overdo it, please." She hoped asking nicely will be fine.

"Hai hai." Ibara-sama was already walking slowly toward the start.

"Don't worry, Hinata. It's easy to be fooled by age when it comes to a shinobi. But underestimating would be impolite, not to mention it could cause your downfall." Kakashi said to his bodyguard softly. He didn't want to look like a teacher who reprimands his student, but someone who tries to ease the other's worries.

Hinata took a big breath and exhaled, feeling the tension slipping out with the air. She couldn't calm down totally, but still turned and smiled gratefully at her boss. Then it occurred to her. "Kakashi-sama, will you not send one of your nin-dogs?"

"That right, Kakashi-sama! The more participants, the more interesting the match will be!" Kiba joined in the process to convince the lazy Hokage.

Kakashi looked at his right then at his left. And since he couldn't come up with a believable excuse, he reluctantly agreed. "Ah well. Since you want it so much." He made the hand signs, bit his thumb very very quickly so no one will see his face, and summoned Pakkun.

Kiba blinked once. And once again. Then he asked. "Shouldn't you summon your fastest dog?"

"Oy, that's rude! And anyhow, you should know that underestimating your opponent could cause your downfall." Pakkun retorted. The dog was really like his master, except the tone he voiced his wise words. The little dog's was anything but soft.

"Aah, gome gome!" Kiba was a little uncomfortable. He rarely asked forgiveness that easily, but he didn't want to be at outs with a dog. That would be a shame for an Inuzuka. Fortunately, Pakkun wasn't someone who held grudges, and the brown-haired jounin's apology placated him without further pleading.

"It seems there will be no more entries, so we should start slowly." Kakashi said after glancing around. He turned back to his summoned dog. "I'm counting on you, Pakkun."

The little dog replied with a simple _"Un",_ and quite apathetically walked to the start on his short legs, which made Kiba question again if this was a truly good decision. But then again, he hadn't seen the small dog on a mission before, so he decided to wait and see.

Shino observed everything in silence. It hurt him a little that no one thought to ask him if he wanted to send one of his bugs to take part too. For a moment the mulled over the choice of entering his little six-legged friends, but he discarded it very quickly. They wouldn't be real opponents to the others in a running match.

* * *

><p>The participating animals readied themselves as Genma lifted up the starter pistol. Hinata looked at Ibara-sama, stiff with worry and anticipation. She might felt less agitated, but the indigo-haired Hyuuga couldn't totally shake off her concern, despite Kakashi's efforts. As the seconds ticked by, she held her papers to her chest gradually stronger. She would have broken her plate into two if Genma would have waited one moment more before pulling the trigger. As the pistol gave out a big bang, Hinata couldn't help but gasp in surprise. The competitors leaped from the white line, and Ibara-sama was in the first place!<p>

"Do you see Hinata? There was really no need to worry after all." Kakashi smiled at his assistant.

"Hai." Hinata breathed out. She could hardly believe her eyes. She was suddenly so relieved and happy that she didn't know how to react aside from watching with wide eyes and pounding heart. The contestants were getting nearer and nearer to the finish, all the while the old little hedgehog was holding her distance from the others.

But as Ibara-sama almost reached the end of the track-field and Hinata was about to jump up in celebration, the little hedgehog suddenly disappeared from the track.

Hinata blinked and straightened up from her bent position. "Where did she go?" The dumbfounded bodyguard's voice was quiet, the question wasn't directly addressed to anyone.

Despite that, the equally surprised but quicker to react Hokage answered her. "I think I found her." He lifted his hand and pointed toward a stand near the goal.

Hinata glanced in the direction Kakashi's index finger aimed at, and let out a big sigh.

Ibara-sama was looking back at her and waved with her left hand animatedly. The little old hedgehog was sitting next to Senju Tsunade, glowing in happiness. "Hinata-sama! They have such great sake here!"

Hinata waved back awkwardly, her other hand itching to be lifted up to her forehead. She wasn't wrong when she thought the old little summon reminded her of the former Hokage.

* * *

><p>Eventually all the competing animals stepped across the finishing-line. After Ibara-sama's unexpected withdrawal it seemed Ton Ton will be the winner with Gamatatsu in the second place. The little pig fought for its life heroically, which was the actual reason behind its leading position, but the yellow frog caught up before they could have reached the goal. While they wrestled, Ton Ton doing its best not to be eaten, all the other 'summons' left them behind except Gai sensei's turtle. So in the end Gamakichi, Akamaru and the ink-lion became the order. Pakkun was the fifth, ending in the mid-field.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kakashi."<p>

"Hmm?" The addressed man looked up from the Ultra Rare Special Bonus Diamond Deluxe Edition of the fifth volume of the Icha-Icha Series and came across his brown-haired bodyguard, Genma. "What is it?"

"We have a problem." Despite saying that, Genma's voice was calm and soothing, even his senbon moved softly as it followed the motion of the man's lips.

Kakashi didn't ask anything, but gave his attention to the man standing before him, signalling that he was waiting for an explanation.

"This will be the final match, at the same time it's supposed to be the main attraction, right?"

"Hai. So, where's the problem?"

"We have only losers who are allowed to participate."

"Ah!" Hinata gasped. "The rule for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san." The girl took a look at the field to ascertain the situation. There were only a few shinobi who were readying themselves for the match, and they not only hadn't had any victories, there were one or two who actually graced the podium before, since the elites who gained all the wins have taken most of the second and third places too. Genma was right, the audience wasn't really excited about the last match either.

Kakashi did the same as his lovely assistant, and arrived to the same conclusion. If they wanted to save face he had to do something. He turned to the broken-legged anchor-man. "Kiba, announce that the rule disqualifying shinobi who won twice is cancelled for the last match." After a quick contemplation, he swiftly added. "And the genin and chuunin are allowed to take part too."

Kiba nodded in understanding and agreement, then promptly followed the Hokage's order. In a blink of an eye the atmosphere changed completely. Many of the strongest and fastest jounin joined for the race, and the majority of the onlookers started fidgeting in anticipation. The corner where people could bet became awfully crowded too.

"Now this seems interesting." Kiba said excitedly as he counted the newly joined shinobi. "All of the big shots – expect me – entered. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Sai, Anko-san, Gai-sensei …" As Kiba looked at Konoha's prideful green beast, a new idea possessed his mind. "Oh! I know what could make this even better!" The brown-haired Inuzuka turned right, his satisfaction apparent. "If you participated too, Hokage-sama!"

Hinata perked up involuntarily. _Kakashi-sama entering the match?_ She tried to visualise him standing between his two students and compete against all the best shinobi of Konoha. Her heart sped up slightly at the thought. _I want to see it_. She realised this as she took a deep breath. Then she heard Kakashi's voice faintly, which forced her back to reality.

"I don't know. What do you think?" The question was addressed to the two bodyguards.

"Why not? Kiba is right, the audience would definitely love it. And it's the last match anyway." The male replied.

Hinata hoped Genma would be successful in convincing the silver-haired man, but unfortunately for her, he shifted his gaze and looked expectantly at her. _What should I say?_ She wanted Kakashi to enter, but telling him directly would have been just too embarrassing. "Ah I … I agree. It sounds interesting?" Hinata wasn't really proud of herself, but at least she avoided sounding like a pleading child. And she was grateful that the three gentlemen didn't asked why she voiced her opinion as a question.

Kakashi sighed, closed his book and put it in the pocket of his waistcoat as he stood. Today he wasn't wearing his Hokage-robe and the hat because the weather was warm, so he didn't have to discard any clothes that would have hindered him in the race. He simply had on his usual attire from when he was a teacher. "Since all of you agree on this."

* * *

><p>Genma couldn't help the small smirk that adored his handsome face. He was standing by the start holding the start pistol lazily as he watched the contestants lined up. <em>I'm counting on you, Kakashi<em>. Quite the sum of his money depended on his boss, after all. When every participating shinobi seemed ready to leap, Genma waited some seconds just for the sake of the tension. He then lifted the pistol and pulled the trigger, and the competitors jumped.

The shinobi reached the end of the track really quickly. In awe, the audience let out an _"Aww"_ as one man. This was a race between the elites that was for sure. But the end of the field wasn't the goal this time. A box waited every competitor by the line, containing little scraps of paper. The racers had to draw a note and complete the task that was written on it. Then, and only then, could the shinobi finish the race by running back and stepping over the starting line.

The contestants pulled from the boxes one after the other when they reached the end of the field, and just like that, their high-spirit dissipated one after another.

"Sai-kun, what did you draw?" Ino asked the good-looking jounin.

"I'm supposed to wash Ibiki-san's hair. Isn't he bald?"

"Good for you." Sai didn't know how could Ino say that, but as she went on he understood. "I'm supposed to borrow money from Tsunade-sama. It's a big sum too!" Ino added with crying dramatically.

"Are you joking, right?" Neji asked from no one as he turned his paper hoping what he saw was just a prank and the real task was written somewhere else. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything else. "How the hell should I bring world peace?"

"That's wonderful, Neji!" Lee exclaimed happily. "We could go together, since my task is to end child hunger!"

Neji suddenly felt very very tired and decided to withdraw.

The next outrage came from Anko. "What do you mean 'Complete Beethoven's tenth symphony?!"

"Whaaaat?!" This time the shout belonged to the blond Uzumaki. "This is impossible!" He looked at the small paper pleading, but sadly that wouldn't change the little scraps order: _Take Kurama to the dog groomer for a grooming. _

Sasuke didn't notice his teammate's wailing, since was too busy glaring at his note. This was just as effective as Naruto's imploringness had been. The paper hadn't changed its mind, it wanted him to master the technique called _Kamehameha_. Even with the Sharingan, this was ungrantable.

* * *

><p>Hinata watched the contestants in interest as they cried, wailed on all fours or pulled their hair. Only one person remained calm, and he was swiftly approaching her. As the silver-haired jounin reached her, she was gifted with a little embarrassed smile.<p>

"Hinata, could you help with my assignment?" Kakashi asked his lovely bodyguard.

Hinata smiled at him happily. "Of course, Kakashi-sama. What can I do for you?"

Instead of answering, the Hokage gave her the scrap of paper to explain without words his actual predicament. Hinata took the note, opened it and blushed.

The paper stated: _Exchange something with your favourite person from the opposite sex that both of you are wearing right now_.

"So, can you help me?"

"Ha-hai." Hinata answered flustered. She looked at Kakashi's clothes trying to decide which would be exchangeable. They both wore identical attire, but the difference in size made the task problematic.

"I thought about the waistcoat at first, but I'm afraid yours too little for me." Kakashi voiced the difficulties Hinata was thinking about.

Hinata looked back in the eye of the tall man, and then she got an idea. "We could exchange the hitai-ate." The indigo-haired girl said it in a soft tone, trying hard not to stutter.

"You are right!" Kakashi said, pleased with Hinata's proposal.

Hinata smiled. The welcome of her idea made her feel a little less flustered, but her semi-calm state was short lived.

Instead of taking off his own forehead-protector, Kakashi stepped close to the young Hyuuga, lifted his arms and reached behind her neck. The tall silver-haired jounin hadn't touched the girl, but she still felt caged. Hinata tentatively looked up and was surprised by his intense stare. He was looking at her in the eye as his hands worked on the bundle behind her neck.

Hinata felt lost. She was suddenly very warm, she was blushing and her heart thumped as if it wanted to break through her ribs. Yet she didn't want to run from the situation. She felt like she was hypnotised. Almost mechanically she lifted her own arms and sneaked them behind Kakashi's head. Her hands were tickled by his silver tresses as she found the knot and started to loosen it.

Kakashi and Hinata moved and breathed in synchrony, as if it was a well-practiced choreography. They unbounded and swapped the forehead-protectors, all the while holding each other's gaze. Then Kakashi took a step back and put on Hinata's hitai-ate. The Hokage gave his bodyguard a kind smile, and went back to the track-field.

Kiba glanced at Hinata, who seemed to be in a trance, looking ahead but not seeing anything. "Hinata?"

The girl was roused from her daydreaming by his teammate's voice. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai." She went on a little hesitantly. "Ano … did Kakashi-sama say something after we exchanged our forehead-protector?"

"No."

_Strange. I thought I heard him say "Hinata, your eyes are beautiful"._

_Evening, after the onlookers went home_

Shikamaru helped Kotetsu and Izumo with the disposal and the cleaning. As they took the boxes that contained the slips of papers, Izumo suddenly lost his balance. He fortunately hadn't tumbled, but he dropped the box he was holding. The case had fallen on its corner, and the blow made a big tear on it.

"Is everything fine?" Shikamaru asked as he turned back.

Izumo was on all fours, picking up the little notes that scattered after his slip. The lazy genius set down his own box and went to help the chuunin. As the young Nara collected the papers, he noticed that they said the same thing:

_Exchange something with your favourite person from the opposite sex that both of you are wearing right now_.

"Wasn't this the box Kakashi was pulling from?" Kotetsu asked behind Shikamaru. He came to help too, and now he was bending toward the ripped container.

"Yes, that was it." Shikamaru answered him dryly. _Poor Hinata, she caught the interest of a troublesome guy._

* * *

><p><strong>Explanations:<strong>

(7) No, no way.

(8) Lets say they became a little bigger since when Naruto was still 16 years old, but not much.

(9) Never! Absolutely not!

* * *

><p>Well, that was it. I will be honest, I'm a little uncertain about these two chapters, because they gave me more than one challenge. So this time I would like to ask you to write a review and tell me your opinion. Did you like it? Did you not?<p>

Thank you for reading! Until next time (probably in February)!


End file.
